SMSTSS 16: Tron Upgrade Two Point Oh!
by ocramed
Summary: Sailor Moon and her son, computer genius Sam Flynn, finds the Grid! A sequel to "Tron Upgrade". Movie spoiler alert! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS 16: Tron Upgrade Edition 2.0! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Tron, OWoD and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a three-part story.**

**Special Note: This story is a sequel to "Tron Upgrade Edition", but ties into the movie "Tron Legacy".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

Sam Flynn looks at his mother with a bewildered look.

"My…legacy?" Sam asked. "What do you mean? Does this have to do with Dad's disappearance?"

"I don't know, hon," Usagi said, as she sat down on a nearby chair with a sigh. "Maybe, maybe not, but his work has always been important to him."

"Obviously," Sam said with a smirk.

"Sam, your father wouldn't have left you or his parents or me or anyone else," Usagi said.

"If you had married him, maybe he would have more of an incentive to stay," Sam said, as he gets up and paces about his makeshift home. "Because of him, I do what I am doing now."

"About that," Usagi said. "Maybe you should take responsibility for your life, and do something that isn't about you father."

"So, Alan told you what happened, eh?"

"He didn't have to," Usagi said, as she leans back. "I'm still a member of the board at ENCOM towers, remember? I just didn't bother coming in, and participated via remote while I picked up your groceries."

Pause.

"Better productive use of time, I think."

"Ah," Sam replied with a smile.

"Not bad, but you could have done better by applying a level six encryption hack to keep ENCOM off point," Usagi said, as she rubbed the ears of Sam's dog "Marv" (French terrier).

"Didn't have time," Sam said. "So, now what?"

"Well, if Alan didn't tell you, this forces R&D to develop a genuine OS to compete with Microsoft and Apple. You have done ENCOM a favor by handing out the equivalent of a 'patch'."

"I didn't do it for ENCOM. I did it because I know Dad wouldn't ENCOM charging money for a substandard product."

"Which is why neither Alan nor I will get on your case about THAT," Usagi said. "But as your mother, I really wish you use other means to make a point."

Pause.

"You're all that I have from your father, Samuel."

"Mom, don't," Sam said out of embarrassment. "But going back to my father…?"

"Right. Back in 1982, your father came across something…extraordinary. He discovered what very few people knew."

"And that is…?"

"That between the cracks of reality lays a place where the Mind and Space intersect. It is a place where information is real, and that reality has infinite possibilities. Ancient seers call this place, the Web of Faith. Some of us call it the Virtual Web. Your father and his ilk call it the Digital Web or the Grid, while those of your generation call it Cyberspace or the Matrix. But whatever it is called by those who have access it, it might as well be called Reality 2.0, because the place that your father discovered is another world entirely."

"You got to be kidding me," Sam said. "You're talking about a place within our computers?"

"Not just within the computer, but within every system of electronics and technology that is connected. Ancient seers managed to link minds to create a shared reality, using a rudimentary means of achieving, well, 'internet connectivity'."

"You mean, the Web of Faith?"

"You know about that?"

"Yeah, I do. I remember you leaving me for days on end, whenever Grandpa and Grandma were available to look after me."

Pause.

"I might as well have been an orphan, considering how much time I was alone growing up."

"Oh, hon," Usagi said with a sigh. She hated herself with not being a full-time parent with her kids, which is why she was glad to accept the 'punishment' of not being able to have children anymore...at least, until she wins 'The Prize' that all Immortals strive for.

"If only you can know the truth about me."

"Then tell me the truth, then, Mom," Sam said. "And does it relate to what happened to Dad."

"Fine," Usagi said, as she turns away to put the rest of Sam's groceries away. "I'll tell you the truth, but let me fix you a sandwich."

"Mom-!"

"Hey, absentee mother or not, I'm still your mother, you know…"

Soon, Usagi and Sam arrive in front of "Flynn's", an arcade that hadn't been in operation in years. It was essentially in trust for Sam.

"I don't see why I have to get on the back on your motorcycle, with YOUR driving skills and all," Usagi complained.

"You could have taken your car, Mom," Sam replied, as he turns off the motor of his motorbike.

"Gods, it's hard to believe it's been years since I've last been here," Usagi said, as she looked at the building. She could see the neon letters with the name "Flynn's" spelled out in bold colors.

"Your father used to take me here to compete in gaming all the time, especially after you were old enough to come here."

"Why did you two not get married then?" Sam asked, as he unlocked the sliding gate to the arcade.

"We were…too involved in our own thing, I guess," Usagi said with a shrug. "Be we always made sure that one of us was around at least."

"So, what do you want to show me anyway?" Sam asked. "Alan at least told me that someone paged him from here."

"Sam, years ago, I managed to help create a platform that would allow people to exist virtually within Reality 2.0., first the Web of Faith with Suleyman the Great, and then the Virtual Web with Alan Turing."

"Mom, that's impossible. You would have to be ancient or something to be even believable about that."

"Then believe this, son," Usagi said, as she began to de-age physically…

"MOM?" Sam said with disbelief. Standing before him was not a woman pushing sixty years old, but an older, teenage girl with a weird hair-style and really long hair.

"What the hell…?"

"Language, young man," Usagi said with a wink, as she straighten herself out. "I'm still your mother, in spite of my youth."

"Fine, then…explain this?" Sam asked.

"Simple. I am the eternal Moon Princess, from old legends and fairy tales. I was around when humankind first made fire, and built their first cities. I have gone through many incarnations, including that of role of a 'magical girl'."

"Wait, YOU are 'Sailor Moon'?" Sam said.

"Among other identities, yes, I am. What, you're embarrassed all of a sudden?"

"I'm not sure," Sam said, as he rubbed the back of his head. "So, you're some kind of…superhero?"

"Yep. Started out of my career as an adventurer at the turn of the last century, then later as a full-blown 'mystery person' and 'superhero' throughout the last century. I'm still adventuring these days."

"So, that's why you and Dad didn't hook up?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I couldn't retire even if I wanted to, nor could I take the risk of some super-villain coming after you and you father to get to me."

Pause.

"I guess that's why I've been so secretive about my life, I guess…"

"Well, I understand now, but it still hurts inside," Sam said.

"I apologize for everything, Sam. I just…I just wished that you could have seen the things that I have been witnessed to, both here and beyond normal human understanding."

"Including Cyberspace."

"Yep, although I'm surprise that you have never heard of the Virtual Adepts."

"I have, but informally," Sam said dismissively. "One of their reps wanted me to sign up with their crew, and I was really thinking about it, until another one of their members accused Dad of being a phony, because he was the CEO of ENCOM. So, I declined."

"Well, not all the Virtual Adepts are jerks like that," Usagi replied. "Some you would come to like, actually."

Pause.

"But I will say this: your father could run rings around even the best of their ilk, especially after what he did on his spare time."

"Alan mentioned something about a miracle," Sam asked. "Is this connected to his disappearance?"

"I don't know, my son. That's why we're here for clues…"

Upon entering the arcade, the sound of music from the band "Journey" could be heard…

"Totally '80s," Sam said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't knock the times," Usagi said, as she scanned the various machines. "Anyway, if I recall, your father's lab should be…there."

Sam looks down the aisle of upright video game systems. He recalled playing each and every one of them at different points of time, but stopped playing when his father disappeared. The last time he had been here was when the arcade was closed in the 1990s, when the gaming consoles systems really took off. Still, in the back of his head, Sam missed the arcade, because of what it represented: his father's joy of gaming…

"All I see is that 'Tron' game," Sam said.

"True, but what's behind it is our destination," Usagi said. "Come on…"

"Oh?"

After down to the lower levels, Usagi and Sam find Kevin Flynn's computer lab…

"Whoa," Sam said, as he looked at the place. Much of the technology was advanced, in spite of the mounds of dust that covered everything…

"We made music together here," Usagi said, as she flips on the light. "Looks like everything is in order…"

"Why is there a laser there?" Sam asked.

"That is a digitizer, first invented by Walter Gibbs and your godmother Lora Bradley," Usagi said. "Your father and I made improvements on it since then, after I had a flux capacitator installed to jack up the power while controlling it."

"So that the local power grid wouldn't be affected, am I right?"

"Bingo. With this, one would expect your father's activities, as he created his own world within the Grid. In fact, all you needed was a tera-byte memory drive to create your own virtual world, and then use that to access all the other virtual worlds out there."

"How many?"

"Infinite number, I would reckon."

Sam looked at the drive, and then at his father's workstation.

"You think Dad is in the Grid?" Sam asked.

"He shouldn't. Before I shut this place down, I did a routine diagnostic on your father's station, and came up with nothing."

"Then what do you call that?" Sam asked, as he pointed to the touch screen computer workstation.

"Odd," Usagi said, as she and Sam goes over to consol. "The system shouldn't be on."

"I think I'll do a trace, if you don't mind," Sam said, as he dusted off the workstation with his hand, and sat down. "Let's see…"

"Why don't you input the trace subroutine in-"

"Mom, I know programming like the back of my hand." Sam said with annoyance. "You made me stay in school at Cal Tech, remember?"

"I remember," Usagi said with a smile. "I know how you think I meddle in your life at the wrong times, but having an education is important to me."

"Oh?" Sam said, as he half-pay attention to his mother.

"Yeah. They used to call me 'Dumb Bunny' when I was in junior high school, which didn't help matters due to my chronic tardiness. But after I graduated, I was forced to apply myself, and earned my degree."

"I thought you were around before civilization got started?" Sam said.

"I'm talking about my present incarnation."

"Ah. Well, the page did come from here, the algorithms are strange…"

As mother and son worked on the problem, they failed to pay attention to the activation of the digitizer…

FLASH!

"Ah!" Usagi said, as she held her head.

"Mom, what the heck just happened?" Sam replied.

Usagi managed to get her thoughts straight when she looked around.

"Oh, no," Usagi said with worry.

"Mom, what-?" Sam said, just as they saw a roaring light outside.

"We need to get on top," Usagi said, as she and Sam leave the facsimile of "Flynn's place"…

"I don't believe it," Usagi said, as she looked around the technological landscape. "But…that's impossible."

"Mom, where are we?" Sam yelled, as a flying craft, which was in the shape of an arch, appears over head. Neon orange lines the trim of the vehicle. It shines a spot like over Sam and Usagi, as it prepares to land.

"We're here," Usagi said.

"Where is 'here'?" Sam asked.

"We're in the Grid…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: While caught up in the world of Tron, Usagi attempts to contact Ranma for help, even as she and Sam see a proverbial ghost from the past. See you soon… **


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS 16: Tron Upgrade Edition 2.0! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Tron and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a three-part story.**

**Special Note: This story is a sequel to "Tron Upgrade Edition", but ties into the movie "Tron Legacy".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

Before Usagi and her son Sam could do anything, the Recognizer adjusts its beam on the pair, causing the ground to depress.

"Mom, stay behind me," Sam said, as he moved to protect his mother.

"Sam, don't," Usagi said.

"But-"

"We find out what is going on, and then we'll know what to do. Trust me, son; I've been in many similar situations before."

"Huh. I would love to tell me about some of those situations…"

Two of the black-clad guards step up after disembarking from the Recognizer. Usagi noted the orange circuitry patterns, which was unusual since guard programs were typically red in color. "These programs are 'strays'," said one of the guard programs.

"Come with us, programs," said his partner, as they forced mother and son unto the Recognizer.

"We're not programs!" Sam yelled, as he was forced into a slot.

"Calm down, son," Usagi said. "Just follow my lead."

"Maybe you should do something?" Sam said with annoyance.

"I am," Usagi replied, as she looks around. "I'm reading pure code."

"Code?"

"Yes, try it," Usagi said. "Don't look at the programs' interface. Look beyond the appearance…"

Sam nods his head, as he looked at the programs. Slowly, but surely, lines of code began to appear in front of him. Absently, he wondered if the programs knew what he saw…

"Dad did it," Sam said breathlessly. "I recognize his program signature."

"This version of the Grid is different from the one your father first went into," Usagi said. "He put so much into this world that the programs evolved into something…human."

"You're talking about a different Grid, Mom," Sam said.

"Yes. What most people don't know is that ENCOM was perfecting ways to exist virtually for years, via 'digitization'."

"You mean...ENCOM knew about this?" Sam asked. "All of this?"

"No. Your father had been working on his own to perfect the interaction between users and programs, before his disappearance. This version of the Grid was your father's 'playground' and laboratory of sorts, so that he could one day bring his discoveries to ENCOM and the rest of the world."

"And you couldn't find him?"

"Now, THAT is the question that is bothering me," Usagi mused. "When he disappeared, I searched throughout his servers, both in his workshop and elsewhere, trying to trace what happened to him and his Grid. I even checked Cyberspace, and came up with nothing."

"Then why did he contact us now?" Sam asked. "Did he forget that he had a life in the real world?"

"I honestly don't know, Sam," Usagi said with a sigh. "That's why I didn't want us causing trouble without knowing what happened first."

"Surely, these guys know…something," Sam said, as he looked at the programs to his side. One was repeating to himself about not wanting to participate in some game, while another had part of his face gone. But instead of blood and guts being exposed, the exposed parts were pixilated in the form of blocks…

"What are you looking at?" the program said in a low octave voice.

"Nothing," Sam said, as he decides to remain silent for now…

Upon arriving at one of the main structures, the Recognizer lands, where more guards greeted the captured. One of them steps up to inspect these new arrivals.

"Rectify," the guard said to one of the captured programs. He then moves on down the row.

"Rectify. Games…"

"Oh, User!" the program yelled in fright.

"Rectify."

The damaged program merely growls his response.

"Look, I just wanted to let you know that we're looking for a man named Kevin Flynn," Sam said.

"Games."

"…"

The guard moves on to face Usagi.

"Games."

"Can I get to choose the game?" Usagi asked. "I think 'Cooking with Mama' can be a little fun."

"Mom, please don't embarrass me," Sam groaned.

After the inspection and selection, the scared program suddenly broke free from his bonds.

"All gamers: disembark," said one of the guards, as he directs his men to remove the program that was scared. However, he managed to break free of their grip, and runs off.

"De-rez me!" the program yelled as he jumps off the ledge, before shattering into pieces.

"Wait!" Sam said, as he was manhandled.

"Sam-!" Usagi screamed, unable to move.

Usagi could see Sam being lowered down an elevator shoot.

"Come with us," said another guard, as he directs another guard to remove Usagi from the Recognizer, before placing her down an elevator shoot.

"Where's my son?" Usagi yelled. "Answer me-!"

With a woosh, Usagi went down a shaft and into a bay. She tried to move her legs, but they were still planted onto the floor.

"I got to find Sam," Usagi said, as she tried to remember some of the codes to this Grid.

Suddenly, the walls open up to reveal four 'stud muffins', as they surround Usagi. They were dressed in white, and had blue circuit patterns on their tight outfits.

"Well, this might be nice…"

Using a laser torch of some kind, they cut away Usagi's clothes from her body, leaving her nearly naked (save for her undergarments).

"Watch the hands, bub," Usagi said.

A white suit begins to morph over her body, even as the tailors began to place more pieces to her outfit. While this was being done, a rather dashing man with a can appears, via holographic projection. He had medium length hair, and looked like someone that the legendary pop icon David Bowie would appreciate.

"I hope that I am not intruding, Moon Princess," said the dapper dude, as he circles around Usagi. "I wanted to be personal see the beautiful creature of this cybernetic boudoir. After all, it's not every day that the inspiration of the Grid comes down from Heaven."

"Who are you?" Usagi asked. "And what happened to my son? And did you have anything to do with a page from Kevin Flynn, the creator of this world?"

"Oh, you'll see son of Flynn soon enough, my dear," the man said. "As for whom I am: I am an old friend with a new face, my dear. Exactly who I am, is on the need to know basis."

"But I need to know."

"Not quite yet," the man said. "But you can call me 'Castor' for now, owner of the 'End of the Line Club' here in Tron City."

"You don't say. I know the owner. His name is 'Zuse'."

"Change of perspective brought change of ownership, I'm afraid. But as our little business at the moment: I can offer you my services for a fee."

"Then I'll owe you one, for a job I have for you," Usagi said.

"You…will owe me," Castor said, as he mulls over Usagi's words.

"If you know of me, you know that I am a person of my word."

Castor mulls over Usagi's thoughts.

"Very well, I shall grant the lovely lady a boon for a favor in return," Castor said. "What is your request?"

"I need you to find Ranma Saotome through 'RanStar'. The protocol is being helmed by his avatar 'Ranshinko', a digital goddess."

"Anything else, my Lady?"

"How tough is the competition around here?"

"Let's just say that the 'house' has lost a match in many, many cycles."

"Ah, I see…"

One of the programs inserts a data disc on Usagi's back, synchronizing it with her mind. Her eyes glowed bright blue before subsiding.

"Upgrade complete," Castor said. "And remember the rule: if you are caught without a disc, either through destruction or loss, you risk de-resolution by the master of the Grid."

"Who is that?" Usagi asked.

"Ah, ah, ah, naughty girl," Castor said. "Time has run out for this session of ours. But, as a consolation prize, THAT particular disk on your back is…special."

As if on cue, the four males return to their slots along the walls.

"What am I suppose to do now?" Usagi asked.

"Have fun," Castor said with a fancy bow. With that, the holographic image disappears.

As if on cue, a side door opens up while the restraints holding Usagi in place release her feet.

"Huh," Usagi said, as she moved a bit. She examined herself.

"Thank goodness for my cardio routines," Usagi said, as she looked at her butt. "As ancient I am, I still have it going on…"

Usagi then looked at the light, and proceeded to walk towards it, until she found herself in some sort of booth. When the door closed, she placed her face onto the glass, and could see that others, of varying color schemes, were in the same predicament as she was.

"Wait, is that Sam?" Usagi said aloud. She then bangs on the glass.

"SAM!" Usagi yelled. "OVER HERE-!"

Meanwhile, Sam was pacing a bit until he saw his mother banging on the glass directly across from him. Upon confirming that he could see his mother, Sam wondered if she had been harmed; he also noticed the outfit on her.

"Aw, geez," Sam said with a frown. "Why is she dressed like THAT…?"

Just then, the booths began to move, as they rose upward. Music could be heard, as well as the roaring of crowds. Finally, the booths rose upward into what appeared to be a stadium.

"Huh," Usagi said. "I haven't done this sort of thing in years…"

The booths began to reconfigure, first by separating, and then by reattaching them to opposite ends of glass-like tubes, where everyone in the tubes will now face each other in combat.

"Oh, dear," Usagi said, as she looks at her opponent, who was a large man with green markings. She then turns towards where Sam was, who was also facing a strong opponent.

"SAM!" Usagi said, as she pulls out a small, slender object that could look like a small zippo lighter from pocket space. She pressed the small button on it.

"SAM!"

"What?" Sam replied.

"Tuck this into your suit!" Usagi said, as she tosses the object to Sam.

"What?" Sam said, as he caught the object.

"Tuck it into your suit!"

"What?"

"Just do it for me, baby," Usagi said, as Sam hesitantly did as his mother told him to.

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry about me; your old mother has a few tricks up her sleeve."

"Considering what you are wearing and all…"

"SAM!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Mom; bad joke," Sam said, as he turns to face his opponent. "Just trying to get the nervousness out of my system…"

As the stadium is set up, a carrier of some kind, with yellow markings arrive.

"Must be a VIP or something," Usagi said, as she judged the increased volume of sounds coming from the crowd. Ultimately, she hoped that her 'cheat' will protect Sam long enough for him to get the hang of these games…

She then turns towards her opponent. As soon as he removed his disc from his back and activated its weapons properties, a helmet with a glass visor appears on the program's head.

"Um, we really don't have to fight, you know," Usagi said, as she slowly walks up towards the motionless program.

"I fight for the master of the Grid for my freedom," the program said, as he tosses his disc at a fast rate.

"Ah!" Usagi screamed, as she stumbles backwards, as if she was performing the Caribbean dance known as "The Limbo", which the contestant as to bend low to the ground while moving under a low pole without touching the ground…

She then snaps back to her feet.

"I mean, I really don't want to fight you-"

Usagi nearly avoided another attack, this time one that would have decapitated her. She then sighs.

"So be it," Usagi said, as she takes off her data disc from her back. As she activates it, a white helmet formed around her head, taking into consideration her unique hairstyle, which her son Sam always complain about…

"You'll know just how good at gaming I am," Usagi said, as she raised her disc. "They didn't call me the 'Arcade Shogun' back at Juuban Middle School for nothing you know…"

Meanwhile, back in the real world…

"Hmm?" Ranma said, as he woke up from his slumber.

"Ranma, what is it?" Akane said, as she sits up in their shared bed.

"It's from the computer," Ranma said, as he claps his hand, which activates the lights. "Computer, activate."

His system on his desk activates in full, as Ranma goes over to his computer. It was modified to be much more advanced than conventional systems.

"I got an e-mail alert," Ranma said, as he began to type away.

"Can't it wait until the morning?" Akane asked.

"Akane, I set up the contact protocols so that if there is a real emergency, I'm on call at all times," Ranma said, as he opened his e-mail, reads it. "Hmmm…"

"What is it?"

"Akane, get Kasumi to come here to babysit Kenma," Ranma said, as he gets up.

"WHAT is it, Ranma?" Akane said with a mixture of annoyance and worry.

"Usagi is in trouble, and we need to rescue her."

"Again…?"

"Akane, please. Apparently, she's trapped in another dimension, one that I am familiar with."

"Why can't Usagi have normal problems, like being in jail for disturbing MY peace?" Akane said.

Ranma could only shake his head with a sigh in reply.

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMSTSS 16: Tron Upgrade Edition 2.0! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Tron, OWoD and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story has been extended a bit beyond 3-parts, but not beyond six at the most (due to story mechanics; it will be complete by this weekend). It'll depend upon the word count and structure.**

**Special Note: This story is a sequel to "Tron Upgrade Edition", but ties into the movie "Tron Legacy".**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

_The Grid: a digital frontier._

_I tried to picture clusters of information as they traveled through the computer._

_What do they look like? Ships, motorcycles, with the circuits like freeways._

_I kept dreaming of a world I thought I'd never see._

_And then one day…I got in._

- Kevin Flynn, CEO of ENCOM, to his son Samuel (circa 1989 CE), before his disappearance…

* * *

An hour later, aboard the USS "Ranusagi", a morphic starship located beneath the vacant lot behind the Tendo compound, Ranma and Akane prepare for their trip into Cyberspace…

"These coordinates are weird," Akane said, as she continued to set up the new protocols for the transporters. She then turns towards her husband.

"And why are we going to Cyberspace anyway?"

"Cyberspace exists solely on the virtual level," Ranma said, as he continues to pack his gear. "It's located between the cracks of the electrons that flow through anything that is electronic in nature, particularly in computer systems. When one says, 'I'm going online', that person is entering Cyberspace through their 'avatars'. But what most people don't realize is that there are entire worlds that have been created in this environment by those who have mastered this reality."

Pause.

"And that is why those that have mastered the use of Cyberspace call it 'Reality 2.0', thinking that if and when our world of ours collapses, there is a place for humanity to go to."

"Their version of heaven, am I right?"

"Precisely."

"But these coordinates are strange."

"That's because the place we need to go exists solely in Cyberspace. Somehow or another, this Grid became nested within other virtual environments to the point that it didn't need to be hosted by a server. The person who managed that feat was definitely a genius."

"Speaking of which, what do you know of this…Kevin Flynn?" Akane asked.

"Not much, beyond that film he had a hand in writing," Ranma said with a shrug, omitting the fact that he knew Kevin before then, when Kevin and Usagi got digitized by ENCOM's Master Control Program, and was forced to retrieve their patterns. "Usagi knew him better than I did, and I only met him at the premier of his film back in 1982, long before he disappeared in 1989."

Pause.

"It's hard to believe that a slacker could become the head of a major computer company, the way he did…"

"Well, I'm done," Akane said, as she piped in the last line of new code.

"Good, you have your things?"

"I do."

"Good. Let's go…"

Akane was a bit nervous as she stepped onto the transporter pad with Ranma.

"Will it hurt?" Akane asked.

"It shouldn't, since the process has been perfected," Ranma said. "Transporter technology is the heir of early digitization, after all…"

"Okay, then," Akane said. "I'm ready."

"Good. Ranshinko?"

"Ready when you are, boss," Ranshinko said, as she closed the panel after making the appropriate modifications to the transporter sequencers. As the administrator of "RanStar", it was Ranshinko's duty, as Ranma's avatar (sometimes called an 'angel'), to handle any request that might come his way, and can appear in all manner of guises, either as a executive assistant or something futuristic…or even something naughty. Ranshinko's existence was a perk of Ranma being a god (or goddess) in his own right. In fact, Ranshinko has authorization to work as a relief for the Goddess Technical Hotline station in "Heaven" if need be…

Naturally, Akane was jealous of this, especially since Usagi, as a goddess in her own right, has an avatar as well (named "Sailor Chiba-Chiba").

"Cool," Ranma said. "Energize…"

The next thing Ranma and Akane knew was finding themselves on a digitization reception room.

"Where are we?" Akane said, as she looks around the room, as Ranma immediately took out his Tricorder to examine the surroundings.

"We're in Cyberspace, that's for sure," Ranma said, as he looks around. "According to my sensors, the coordinates we got will only be valid for at least eight hours."

"And then, what happens?"

"Like anything, we attempt to leave here, we can get lost in Cyberspace for a long time."

"Exactly how long?"

"For…ever."

Akane simply blinked her eyes in shock.

"But I'm more concerned about whether or not we're even in the Grid…?"

"That you are, my good man," said a man dressed in white and neon, as he steps up from the shadows while carrying a cane in hand. "And your description does you a disservice."

"Who are you?" Akane asked.

"My name is 'Castor', my dear lady."

"So, you're the one who sent the message concerning Usagi Tsukino," Ranma said. "Where is she?"

"She is unfortunately occupied at the moment," Castor said. "But I can take you to her in due course."

"Huh, okay," Ranma said. "You got yourself a deal."

"In the mean time, let me take you both to dinner, here in Tron City," Castor said. "Along the way, we can get you two some new clothes."

"Hey, what's wrong my clothes?" Akane said angrily.

"Honey, they are SO last cycle. But don't worry. I have friends who know what fits your personality."

Akane turns to look at Ranma with an expectant look.

"Well, Ranma?"

"Why not?" Ranma replied. "It'll get me a chance to gather information of this place."

"Excellent!" Castor said happily. "You won't regret it…"

Meanwhile, the games of death continue, as Usagi and her son Sam attempt to survive the rounds of the spinning disc of death. Defying all expectations, the mother and son duo were holding on to their own.

"Ha!" Usagi said, as she threw her data disc to the side of the glass wall, while running forward. Her opponent saw this, and threw his own disc at the Moon Princess. However, Usagi slid underneath her opponent, and kicked him in the back, sending him forward. Unfortunately for him, Usagi caught her disc, spun around to increase the potential speed of her own weapon, and then sent it into her opponent's back.

"Arrgh-!" the program yelled, as he broke up into tiny blocks of crystals.

"All those years being Xena's 'practice dummy' has finally paid off," Usagi said, as she caught her disc, referring to the legendary Warrior Princess of the Mythic Age. "Not to mention knowing how to use tiaras as a weapon-"

Usagi noticed that her son had fallen down into the lower levels, and was fighting someone possessing two discs.

"Oh, no," Usagi said, as she used the disc to shatter the floor underneath her. "Ahhhhhh-!"

Meanwhile, Sam was sparring with the all-black, all mysterious "Rinzler", whose identity could not be seen due to his tinted helmet. Worse of all, Rinzler was utilizing two combat disc.

"Why do I get the feeling I've just been dumped on?" Sam yelled, as he narrowly dodges another strike before the gravity suddenly shifted from underneath him.

"Ulp!" Sam yelled, as he found himself on the ceiling. However, he managed to block another intended blow with his own, and managed to perform a leg sweep that forced Rinzler back, but not before using one of his discs to slice into his shoulder, or so he thought. Upon making contact, and energy field of some kind suddenly appeared between Sam and Rinzler, but the field somehow zapped the program that caused some damage.

"Huh?" Sam said, wondering what just happened. He then heard a loud crash from above.

"Ahhhhh- oof!" Usagi said, as she landed flat on her stomach. "Owie…"

"Mom, you okay?" Sam said, as he helped his mother up.

"I think so," Usagi said, as she shifted her feet. "I hate being so old…"

"For an old lady, you're looking pretty good."

"Now, you're just trying to flatter your poor mother."

"But what the hell just happened?" Sam asked, as he kept an eye on a recovering Rinzler.

"You know that piece of metal I gave you?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah…wait. Let me guess: it is something from your so-called 'consulting job'?"

The term 'consulting job' was a euphemism that Sam used for Usagi's line of work that not even he could figure out, and he's suppose to be one of the best hackers of his generation.

"Something like that," Usagi replied. "I just wanted to make sure you kept safe."

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore. I wish you wouldn't do that. You had your chance already."

"Sam, I can't change the past, but I will always be your mother, whether or not you accept that. Your father and I made love, and you were the result."

"I still don't understand why you and Dad never got together."

"Like I said earlier, it's complicated. But until it's no longer complicated, I am your mother, and I will do my best to protect you- get down!"

Usagi forces herself and Sam down onto the floor, just as the flow of gravity is restored to its proper setting.

"Ahhhh!" Usagi and Sam said, as they both fall onto the floor. "Oof!"

Sam was the first to get up, only to have Rinzler ready to pounce on him.

"Oh, crap," Sam said, expecting to be knocked off his feet…

"No," Usagi said, as she palmed the air, knocking Rinzler out of the air. This causes the crowd to boo disapprovingly.

Sam looks at his mother.

"What are you?" Sam asked.

"I helped designed this version of the Grid with your father, remember?" Usagi said.

"So, you know the cheat codes."

"Something like that…"

Just then, armed guards surround both parent and child.

"Looks like the master of the Grid didn't take too kindly of you doing what you just did, Mom," Sam said, as he looks up at the command ship.

"It wouldn't be the first time that 'big bad' to umbrage with me," Usagi said tiredly.

Just then, a skinny bald man named "Jarvis" (red-orange circuit markings on his black uniform) stepped to the forefront. He also had visor attachment attached to his head.

"Programs!" said Jarvis. "What are your designations?"

"We're not programs!" Sam said. "We're looking for Kevin Flynn!"

Usagi looked around as the stadium grew silent. She noticed the difference right away, as if they were afraid to make a move without consequences…

"I see," Jarvis said, as he moved to consult with the master of the Grid. He then turns to face Sam and Usagi.

"Welcome to the Grid, 'Users'. Guards! Seize them, and bring them to the master…"

"Mom?" Sam said. "It's your show."

"Then find out who the 'Master of the Grid' is," Usagi said. "Then, we'll go from there."

"You're taking a lot of chances, Mom," Sam said, as he and his mother are pushed into a waiting transport pod.

"I know, son, I know…"

Meanwhile, Ranma, who was monitoring the games, turns towards his host.

"Castor, is there a way to get to my friend?" Ranma said, as he spoke to his host from a secret location.

"Directly, no," Castor said. "By the time you get to see the master of the Grid, it could be too late for your bunny and the son of Flynn."

"Flynn…you mean, Sam Flynn."

"Of course I mean Sam Flynn. Why wouldn't he be here otherwise?"

"Who is Sam Flynn?" Akane asked. She didn't like wearing her tight outfit which left nothing to the imagination…

"Sam Flynn is the son of Kevin Flynn, the guy who created Grid 2.0," Ranma said. "I met him a couple times after his father disappeared, although Usagi looks after him from time to time these days."

"Well, Usagi's awfully protective of Sam," Akane said. "New boyfriend?"

"No, Akane. Even Usagi has limits. No, after Sam's mother died of cancer, Usagi became more involved in his life, that's all. Nothing weird about that."

"If only you knew the truth," Castor said under his breath.

"What was that?" Ranma asked.

"Sorry, I was referring to an entire matter…entirely," Castor said. "But, as to your immediate concern, knowing the predilections of the master, there is an oblique way for you to rescue the Moon Princess."

"And what's that?"

"How are you with piloting light-cycles?" Castor asked.

"?"

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMSTSS 16: Tron Upgrade Edition 2.0! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Tron, OWoD and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story has been extended a bit beyond 3-parts, but not beyond six at the most. It'll depend upon the word count and structure.**

**Special Note: This story is a sequel to "Tron Upgrade Edition", but ties into the movie "Tron Legacy".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4**

**

* * *

**

As Usagi and Sam are escorted to the command ship of the Master of the Grid, Sam turns towards his mother.

"Should I know anything about the Master of the Grid?" Sam asked.

"Not clue, other than the 'Master of the Grid' has to be someone who knows the code of the Grid," Usagi said.

"You don't think…Dad is involved in all this?" Sam asked.

"Honestly? I don't know. But I do know that your father wouldn't have been rounding programs for his amusement…"

"I hope you're right, Mom," Sam replied, as he and his mother enter the Bridge of the Master of the Grid's ship.

"My Lord, we have the Users," said Jarvis, as he motions in Sam and Usagi.

"What do you want with us?" Sam said, as a program dressed in black-with-yellow circuits slowly turns around to face Sam and his mother.

"Sam, shush," Usagi said.

"But-"

"Listen to your mother, Sam Flynn," said the Lord of the Grid, in a deep and distorted voice, as he slowly walks up to his "guests". "She may want to assess the situation before acting."

"So, you know your 'aggressive diplomacy', eh?" Usagi said.

"What are you talking about, Mom?" Sam asked his mother, as he glances towards Usagi.

"Not all battles take place on the field of battle, Sam," the Master of the Grid said, as his helmet dissolves from over his head to reveal someone with a familiar face…

"Dad?" Sam asked.

"Kevin?" Usagi said. She then squint her eyes…

"No, you're not Kevin Flynn!"

"Mom?" Sam asked.

"Look beyond your eyesight, and examined this pretender's code," Usagi said.

Sam does as he is instructed, and realized that there was something artificial about the Master of the Grid…

"You're Clu2!" Sam said.

The rogue administrator program wearing Kevin Flynn's face smiles, as Jarvis hands to his master Usagi's and Sam's data disc.

"So, you two answered the call, eh?" Clu said, as he read the data on the discs. He first read Sam's…

"Useless," Clu said, as he casually tosses the disc to an aide. He then looked at Usagi's disc…

"Perfect," Clu said with a smile. "This, I can use."

"Mom, what does Clu mean?" Sam asked.

"He means that he thinks that he can use my data disc to expand his control beyond this sector of the Grid," Usagi said with a smirk. She then turns towards Clu.

"Newsflash: my data disc is encrypted, because I always make sure that my mind, even if it's recorded and transferred to a portable storage unit, has mental locks on it," Usagi said.

"So it seems," Clu said, as he nods his head. "But then again, I don't really need your son anyway."

"What are you doing?" Sam said, as he is escorted out off the Bridge.

"The same thing I did to your father," Clu said mockingly.

"Clu, don't!" Usagi said, as she was being escorted away. "I'll break the encryption; just don't harm my son!"

"Nice offer, but I neither have the time to wait for you, nor do I trust you," Clu said.

"What are you going to do to my mother?" Sam asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Clu said. "I will simply have your mother reformatted into something that I can utilize…"

Pause.

"Maybe turn your mother into my personal 'pleasure program', perhaps?"

"You sonuvabitch!" Sam exploded. "I'll kill you-!"

"No, you won't, since I will de-rez you first, Sam."

With that, Sam and Usagi are separated.

"Sam!" Usagi yelled.

"Mom!" Sam replied…

Meanwhile, Castor turns towards Ranma, after speaking on a private, secured link.

"It appears that my contacts are correct," Castor said. "It looks like the Son of Flynn will be placed in the games, while his mother will be reformatted."

Ranma looks up from his assembled case.

"What do you mean 'his mother'?" Ranma said with a frown. "And what do you mean by 'reformatted'?"

"Ranma?" Akane asked with concern.

"Didn't you know?" Castor said. "The Son of Flynn is the Son of the Bunny…the mother of Grid."

"In other words, Sam Flynn is Usagi's kid," Ranma said, as he pursed his lips. "Now, it makes more sense, as to why Usagi was deferential to Kevin Flynn after all these years."

"As for the other matter: let's just say that when it is all said and done, Usagi will have a new outlook on life…as a pleasure program, after serving Clu's purposes."

"Not if I can help it," Ranma said, as he turns towards Akane. "Akane, I need your help on something."

"What else is new?" Akane said drolly.

"I need for you to rescue Usagi, while I save her kid."

"Why should I? It's her fault for getting herself into this predicament."

"Yes, it is. So what? You're not…jealous of her, are you?"

"I'm not jealous of Usagi!"

"Then, help her for me, okay?"

"Fine, fine…I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Castor said. "Anyway, one of my contacts that will help you rescue the Son of Flynn should be here shortly-"

"Castor, I'm here," said a woman with dark, short hair and a black outfit with blue circuitry lines, as she enters the hidden sanctum within the "End of the Line Club".

"My dear," Castor said as he faces the woman. "I would like to introduce you to a new friend."

Ranma takes a look at this newest arrival. There was something different about this particular program...

"I would like to introduce you to 'Quorra'," Castor said. "She is from the old days."

"Nice to meet you," Quorra said, as she shook Ranma's hand.

"Wow," Ranma said, as he turns to look at Akane, and then back a Quorra. "The resemblance is almost uncanny…"

"I'll say," Akane said, as she shook Quorra's hand. "By the way, I like the hair."

"Thank you," Quorra replied.

"But…who is going to help me get to Usagi?"

"That would be me," said an elegant woman, as she enters the room. She wore a white outfit with a blue circuit pattern, and had her platinum blond hair tied up in a tight, high mound."

"I take it that the preparations have been made, my dear Gem?"

"It has, Castor," Gem replied. She then turns towards Akane.

"Follow me, please."

"Ranma," Akane began to say. "I-"

"We'll talk later," Ranma said, as he kisses his wife on the cheeks. "Just remember to be careful, okay?"

"Okay," Akane said with a smile, as she hugged Ranma back.

"As much as I like this display of affection, timing is of the essence," Castor said, as he twirled around his white cane.

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma said, as he separates from Akane, and leaves the sanctum with Quorra.

"So, are you familiar with the games?" Quorra asked while walking out the door with Ranma.

"I am," Ranma said. "I have to, if I am to save 'Son of Flynn' or whoever his name is…"

"Ah. I take it that you do not like this Sam Flynn?"

"I never met the kid, but I am concerned that Usagi is his mother," Ranma replied. "And I plan on getting my answers sooner or later."

Fifteen minutes later, at the Arena…

"I'm going to stop you, Clu," Sam said, as he was handed a lightcycle rod. He then holds it the wrong way.

"So, how do I use this?"

Clu, minus his robes, chuckles, as Jarvis moves close to Sam's ear.

"Here's a hint: NOT like that," Jarvis said with a smirk.

"Let me show you how," Clu said, as he turns away. He then leaps into the air, pulls apart his lightcycle rod, and forms his lightcycle with yellow trim. Clu then rides away to the end of the field, even as he is joined by other lightcycle riders (with orange trim), led by Rinzler, while the proverbial field of battle begins to reconfigure itself.

"Good luck, user," Jarvis said, as he and his entourage begins to move off.

Just then, five riders appear, as they rise above the surface of the field, which was as smooth and as reflective as glass.

"You're on your own, User!" said one of the programs, as he and three others ran away, before activating their own lightcycles. One of them, a proud, tall Asian young man steps forward towards Sam. He appeared to be 19 years old, and is sporting a pigtail.

"Hi," Ranma said, as he offered his hand. "My name is Ranma Saotome."

"Um, Sam Flynn," Sam said, as he took Ranma's hand. "Who are you?"

"Your rescue, I guess. I'm actually a…friend of your mother's."

"You know Usagi Tsukino?" Sam said with surprise.

"Quite well, in fact, I guess," Ranma replied. "You mother managed to get a message out into the analog world, so I came here to rescue her. Although, you are new to me…"

"Well, the same in my case," Sam said. "So, what now?"

"We ride the razor's edge, that's what," Ranma said with a broad smile, as he suddenly breaks into a run, a leap and a ride on his lightcycle.

"I like this guy," Sam said, as he followed suit…

Meanwhile, Gem and Akane managed to get to a reformatting station within Tron City. However, there were guards everywhere.

"How are we going to get inside?" Akane asked.

"Do you know martial arts?" Gem asked.

"I'm the heir of the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu," Akane said proudly.

"I do not know what that is, but I am sure that it is useful in our endeavors."

"…"

"Follow my lead," Gem said, as she saunters up to one of the guards.

"Hey, program," said the guard, as he faces Gem. "You are not authorized to be in this area."

"My apologies, then," Gem said, as she was about to turn around, only to slam her palm into the guard's chest.

"Oof!" the guard said, as he falls down onto the ground.

Just as the guard's partner began to make a move Gem, Akane attacked.

"Ai-ya!" Akane yelled, as she performed a flying kick into the guard's head. So hard was the impact that the guard shattered into cubes.

"Oh, my, gosh!" Akane exclaimed. "I killed him!"

"We must not delay," Gem said, as she copied the lone guard's script into herself, as evident by the fact that the blue circuit grid was turning orange.

"Come on," Gem said.

"But…but…but that!" Akane said, as she pointed to the pile of tiny cubes on the ground.

"That is what is called 'de-resolution'," Gem said. "That is how we programs—Basics and Matrices—can die."

"Oh," Akane said somberly. "I'll just have to be careful, I guess…"

Soon, the pair arrives at a reformatting station, while technicians looked on.

"That's Usagi," Akane said. "But, her body looks like Jessica Rabbit's!"

"I do not know the reference, but the Mother of Sam Flynn is being reformatted into a pleasure program," Gem said in disgust. "That is a worse sin that Clu can do to anyone."

"Turn a person into a nympho?" Akane said.

"Again, I do not know the reference that you speak," Gem said. "What I am referring is the fact that we programs are just as unique as the Users, and yet Clu seeks to end that uniqueness in all of us."

"You're talking about 'free will'?"

"Precisely," Gem said, as she takes off her data disc, and throws it at the technicians, causing them to go into de-resolution.

"Why did you do that?" Akane said with a shocked expression. "These are people, you know!"

"I know, and that is why I did it," Gem said, as she places her disc back unto her back. "Better for them to re-rez, than to be a pawn in Clu's game."

Gem then goes to a control panel and releases Usagi.

"According to these readings, the Mother of the Grid should be a bit disoriented," Gem said.

"Then I better help her out," Akane said, as she goes over to Usagi. "Hey, wake up!"

Usagi opens her eyes. She then slowly saunters out of the cubicle.

"I am Nympho," Usagi said in a hazed. "I am yours to command-"

Akane slaps Usagi's face.

"Snap out of it!" Akane yelled with annoyance. Secretly, though, she liked slapping Usagi, after years of putting up with her co-wife's nonsense.

Usagi shakes her head.  
"Akane?"

"Yes?"

"You're here."

"Yes, with Ranma."

"Oh."

Pause

"You just slapped me."

"Because you're acting like some pervert," Akane said. "Like you tend to do anyway, more so than usual."

"Oh, what happened?" Usagi said, as she blinked her eyes. She then looked at her chest.

"Oh, my, gosh!" Usagi said. "I've been…booby trapped!"

"Yeah, you're back to normal," Akane replied. "But we have to get out of here."

"But look what was done to my body! I'm all soft and fat!"

Pause.

"I got turned into…into…into A COW!"

"You're not a cow," Akane said. "And besides, I'm sure you can fix what happened to you, right?"

"I guess so," Usagi said, as she checked herself out. "Maybe I can try this body out on Ranma-"

"Anyway, we're leaving?" Akane replied with annoyance.

"Quite right," Gem said, as she stepped forward. "I am Gem, and I am here to escort you to a safe place."

"What about my son?" Usagi said. "Sam Flynn?"

"Don't worry, Usagi," Akane replied. "Ranma and some program named Quorra is on it."

"Good," Usagi said with a sigh. She then returned her gaze towards Gem.

"When can we leave?"

"Right now, in fact," Gem said, as she touched her wrist. "We could not beam into your location, due to how fortified this building is, but we can certainly leave easily enough."

With that, Gem, Usagi and Akane were converted to pure energy, and were gone.

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMSTSS 16: Tron Upgrade Edition 2.0! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Tron: Legacy, The Matrix series and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story has been extended a bit beyond 3-parts, but not beyond six at the most (due to story mechanics; it will be complete by this weekend). It'll depend upon the word count and structure.**

**Special Note: This story is a sequel to "Tron Upgrade Edition", but ties into the movie "Tron Legacy".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back at the Arena…

Ranma scanned the area with his eyes, as he picked up Rinzler. Rinzler, Clu's chief enforcer, was making a bead towards him, as evident by the fact that Rinzler was taking one of his data discs off his back.

"Humph," Ranma said, as he maneuvered his bike to face Rinzler dead on, as he took out his own data disc on his back.

Rinzler growls, as he realizes that this "program" was not the typical scrubs he was used to.

"Come on," Ranma said quietly, as he sped up his lightcycle. It wasn't the first time Ranma rode one. Ever since he met Kevin Flynn years ago, before his disappearance, Ranma had made it a point to master the code that governed the Grid. It wasn't that hard to do, since the basis for any code was machine language, a language that was something he was very familiar with…

FLASHBACK!

2603 CE: Earth-23 (Post-Judgment Day Earth).

With his true memories returned, Ranma Saotome (aka Thomas Anderson, aka "Neo") flew high in the sky over the city landscape within "The Matrix". The Matrix is an 'application software program', created by the Machine Collective, where programs and "users" (i.e. captured humanity, thanks the Machine Collective) were plugged in, as a part of a virtual means of control. Years ago, Ranma, while traveling between worlds, had been captured and brainwashed into thinking that he was Thomas Anderson, computer programmer. In fact, so good was the brainwashing that he received an entirely different look and persona. The same thing happened to Nabiki Tendo and Ami Mizuno, both of whom had discovered that "Reality 2.0" straddled across an infinite number of dimensions and worlds. Unfortunately, like Ranma, both were captured and remade by the Matrix. As a result, Nabiki became "Nancy Tyler" (aka "Trinity"), while Ami became "Persephone", the prisoner-wife of the rogue program known as "The Merovingian". Ultimately, it wasn't until the arrival of Usagi Tsukino (aka "Bunny") into the Matrix, who went searching for Ranma, from the vantage of an entirely different place and time that things began to change.

It must be noted that there was a bit a symbolism going on, with Bunny showing up to lead Neo down the path laid by Trinity, who's "real" last name means "to lay down tile"…

* * *

_"Akane?" Thomas said, as he woke up from his nap. "Wait a minute…why would I say that…?"_

_Thomas yawned, as he looked at his screen. For weeks now, he was tracking the exploits of a so-called "cyber-terrorist" known only as "Morpheus", who preached the message of freedom from the politicians, the capitalists and the industrialists who sought to seal the world in a proverbial glass coffin. Thomas wasn't political himself, and certain did believe in being "anti-government". In fact, he didn't care much for the Marxists, socialists and communists either, since Thomas sees that as simply wanting to control the individual using a different point-of-view. Ultimately, he felt that the choices available to him was nothing more that another means of control, and felt that this "Morpheus" person might provide him a different choice._

_"Humph," Thomas said, as he was about to shut down his computer, when a news screen popped up on his monitor. "Eh?"_

_Thomas frowns, as words are being written on the new screen._

_I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SEARCHING FOR, NEO._

_Recognizing his online moniker, Thomas replied by trying to trace the link while replying back to the mysterious "instant messenger"._

_"Who are you?" Thomas said aloud, as he typed away._

_I AM THE PERSON THAT YOU SEEK, BUT TO BEGIN YOU SEARCH, YOU MUST FOLLOW THE 'BUNNY OF THE MOON'._

_"I don't understand. How will I follow this Moon Bunny?"_

_YOU WILL KNOW SOON ENOUGH._

_Pause._

_KNOCK-KNOCK…_

_Thomas heard a knock on his door, and remembered why he was up so late. He also remembered that his "side work" was highly illegal. Nevertheless, he needed to get paid._

_When Thomas opened the door, he saw a ginger (with a goatee) and a few of his friends. However, one person stood out…_

_"You got my stuff?" said the man, as he straightened his leather jacket._

_"Um, you got my money?" Thomas asked._

_"We have it," said a blond girl with a rather unusual hairstyle (called "The Odango Style"). She was dressed in tight, white leather clothes that hugged her ample curves…_

_"Um, good," Thomas said, as the girl reaches into her ample cleavage, and pulls out a wad of bills._

_"Here," the girl said with a smile, as she handed the bills to Thomas_

_"Yeah, thanks," Thomas said, as he accepts the bills. Thomas hesitated for a moment, thinking that the girl was familiar to him somehow…_

_"Hold on for a moment; I'll be right back," Thomas said, as he goes back inside his apartment. He pulls out a book on Jean Baudrillard and his principles of the mind and the meaning of reality, opens it, and pulls out a mini-data disc while putting his money into the same hollowed book…_

_"Here you go," Thomas said, as he hands the data disc to his client._

_"Thanks," said the ginger. ""Hallelujah. You're my savior, man. You're my own personal Jesus Christ"._

_"Whatever," Thomas replied. "If you're caught with that-"_

_"Yeah, I know the drill," the ginger said, as he pockets the disc. "You know, you should relax, buddy…unplug."_

_"Sorry, it's just that…have you ever felt that you've been asleep, even when you're awake?" Thomas asked._

_"I feel that way all the time," the ginger said mockingly. "You know, my friends and I are heading down to the 'Heavenly Dragon' for some…R&R."_

_"I don't know…"_

_"Now, Choi, don't pester our friend here," Bunny smiled, as she leans into her companion. "Still, Thomas-kun, you can always regain your confidence, if you dance the spiral high into the sky...by being a bit more confident in yourself."_

_"Huh?"_

_"In other words, be like the wild stallion, man," Choi replied._

_Thomas notices a Crescent Moon tattoo on her right shoulder blade, which was exposed, due to wearing only a halter top. Thomas also thought about what he read from the instant message…_

_"Sure, why not?" Thomas said with a smile. "So, your name is Bunny?"_

_"Hai- I mean, yes," Bunny said. "'Bunny De La Luna' is my name, having fighting for love and justice is my game."_

_"Weird."_

_"How is my name weird, Thomas-kun?"_

_"In Japanese, 'Bunny de la Luna' can be transliterated as 'Bunny of the Moon'…"_

_Pause_

_"Or 'Usagi Tsukino'."_

_"…"_

_"I've been learning Japanese lately."_

_"Imagine that…"_

_Thomas went dancing with Bunny at the Heavenly Dragon._

_"Wow, I like you moves, Thomas-kun," Bunny said, as she danced with Thomas._

_"I thought you were with the ginger," Thomas replied._

_"His name is Choi, Thomas-kun," Bunny said. "And he's just a 'friend with benefits'."_

_"Nice," Thomas said, as he twirls around his dancing partner._

_Just then, a beauty dressed in black leather step up._

_"Bunny, mind if I cut in?" said the woman._

_"Trinity," Bunny replied. "Sure."_

_Thomas observes the statuesque beauty with the short-hair that fell down to her cheeks._

_"Be seeing you, Thomas-kun," Bunny said with a wink, after kissing Thomas on the lips, as she sashays back to the bar for some more drinks._

_"I didn't know I was so…popular, all of a sudden," Thomas said, as he took Trinity's hand."_

_"Actually, she's the 'feeler' of sorts, Neo-baby," Trinity replied. "Bunny is just making sure that you are who you say you are."_

_"And I am…?"_

_"A person who is searching for a truth that is hard to grasp, that's who you are."_

_"'Trinity'…I think I've heard of you. You're with Morpheus, aren't you?"_

_"Buy me a drink, and I'll confirm that."_

_"Huh, that's odd."_

_"How so?"_

_"Because, when you said that, I felt a sense of…déjà vu."_

_"Hmmm…"_

_"But I'll get you that drink, if it means finding my answers."_

_"Of course, Neo-baby," Trinity said with a smile._

_Thomas Anderson would not know that his life was about to change from that of an ordinary hacker, to that of a 'user'…_

_

* * *

_

_Thomas Anderson, referring himself only as 'Neo' now, ran away from government agents, whom he has dealt before. Correction: the "security programs", used to police a virtual environment known simply as "The Matrix", were after him, after freeing his mentor, Morpheus, from the control of the Machines. Now, after making sure his new love was able to make her escape, Neo was now trying to find an exit for himself. And to do that, he had to find a phone._

_"Damn it!" Neo said, as he leaped and unto a retractable ladder from a nearby building. "Now, where is that phone…?"_

_Neo went to the right floor of the 'Heart of the City Hotel', and kicked in the door to Room 303 ½…only to receive a bullet in the chest from one of the security programs._

_"Oof!" Neo said, as he fell onto the floor, after being shot several times._

_"Good-bye, Mr. Anderson," Agent Smith said, as he holstered his pistol, before joining his arriving partners._

_As Neo lay on the floor, an image was forming in his dying consciousness._

_"So, it's going to end like this, eh?" said an older, teenaged Asian male, as he stared down at Neo. He was dressed in Chinese clothes, complete with a red shirt, black pants socks and flat shoes. He wore his unruly hair in a pigtail that seemed to have a life of its own._

_"Who…who are you?" Neo asked. "You look like me…in the 'real world'."_

_"That's because I'm you," the young man said. "I'm the 'Wild Stallion', or some junk like that."_

_"That name," Neo said, as he gets up. "That's what Bunny called me."_

_Pause._

_"Ranma," Neo said in realization. "Bunny was called me 'Ranma'."_

_Pause._

_"Wait, you're…ME?"_

_"Bingo," Ranma said with a smile._

_"Do you know why my real body turns female, whenever it gets wet?"_

_"A curse."_

_"What?"_

_"But never mind that," Ranma said. "Why are you giving up?"_

_"Please, Neo!" said a distant voice. "Don't die on me!"_

_"That sounds like Trinity," Neo said, as he looks up, ignoring the question. He then turns towards Ranma._

_"Trinity…she's like me, right? Her guise in the Matrix and her body in the real world look different."_

_"Yeah, I noticed," Ranma replied. "But I don't know why this is the case."_

_Pause._

_"Maybe Usagi, knows?"_

_"That's Bunny, isn't it-"_

_"Neo, the Oracle said to me that the One would be someone that I love," Trinity said in the real world, as Neo's real body lay still in her arms. "That's why you can't die. That's why you are the One to save humanity, because I love you!"_

_"Hard to believe that Nabiki is in love with me," Ranma said under his breath. "I'm surprised she has charged me for her affection or something…"_

_"What was that?" Neo asked._

_"Nothing, just an idle thought I am having," Ranma said. "Look, we both have the same body, and I for one don't want to die."_

_"But we- I just got shot!"_

_"Free your mind, Thomas-kun," said Bunny, as she appears near Ranma and Neo._

_"What are you doing here?" Ranma and Neo said in unison._

_"I'm trying to save your collective butt, that's what," Bunny said. "When we kissed that first night, I planted a telepathic meme into your mind, with the hope of waking your true self. But your collective stubbornness has been a slow process."_

_"To what end?" Neo asked._

_"To bring back my best friend…and lover," Bunny said with a furious blush. She then turned towards Ranma and Neo._

_"In the mean time, you two have to work as one to save yourselves."_

_"She's right, you know," Ranma said._

_"What about us?" Neo asked._

_"We can always sort things out later, I suppose…"_

_Ranma presents his open hand._

_"Partner?"_

_"Why not?" Neo said, as he embraces Ranma's hand. In that instant, Neo realized the truth behind the Matrix. He realized that he's been here before, long before the Matrix. He realized that what is known as merely as "virtual reality" is only a fragment of a greater whole._

_"Whoa," Neo said, as he and Ranma became ONE…_

_Meanwhile, as the Agents prepared to go onto their next assignment, Neo stands up. He looks at the agents, and slightly tilts his head. He now sees the code that made up the Matrix, a code that he had a hand in making, when he first arrived in this digital world, otherwise known as "Reality 2.0", which transcended across an infinite number of planes, realities, timelines and worlds. In fact, this was his sixth time Neo had tried to free himself from the Matrix, but this time, he has help from Bunny._

_And this time, he plans on making the best of his situation, by stopping a certain Agent Smith…_

_"Um, you forgot something," Neo said with a smirk._

_The Agents responded by discharging their weapons, only to have their bullets be stopped in midair._

_"No," Agent Smith said, as he began to attack Neo, who casually fought back by parrying and block Smith's attack. Neo had then kicked the Agent down the hallway._

_"Awesome," Neo said. "I still have it."_

_"What are you waiting for?" Smith said. "Stop him-!"_

_Wanting to make a point, Neo flew into Smith, before causing him to explode outward. Neo flexed a bit, before turning his attention towards the remaining agents._

_"Who's next?" Neo said._

_Out fear for the first time, the remaining agents fled._

_"NEO!" Trinity said, as she shouted into Neo's ear._

_Neo was about to run back into Room 303 ½, when he sees Bunny standing there._

_"Bunny-?" Neo said._

_"Go," Bunny said, as she picks up the phone and hands it to Neo. "I'll be around."_

_Neo nods his head, takes the phone, and disappears back into his real body._

_Bunny sighs, as she hangs up the phone, before turning away. No doubt more agents will be on their way to the old hotel. Still, the first step towards Ranma's recovery is just starting…_

* * *

Neo lands on the rough of the apartment building belonging to the Oracle, the one who had given him the push he need when he had freed Morpheus a few years ago, back when he doubted himself. Since then, since realizing his true self, Neo has been coming into his own. He remembered how to reprogram this sector of the Matrix known simply as "Mega City", where humanity was kept occupied while their real bodies were used as an energy resource. That's why he could fly with abandoned, and keep the Agents, including the upgrades, from doing his fellow members of the "Human Resistance of Zion" at bay. Unfortunately, no one has seen either the Oracle or Bunny in all that time. Were they programs? Or, was he just delusional?

Upon reaching the ninth floor, and the right room of the so-called "housing project", Neo enters the room, not really expecting anything, other than a confirmation that no one was home. However, that wasn't the case at all…

A bathroom door opened up, as Bunny, dressed only in a towel, walked out while drying her hair. She was humming a pleasant tune, when she spots Neo.

"Ah!" Bunny said, before she suddenly brings out a pistol from pocket space. "Who-?"

"It's me!" Neo said, as he raises his hands.

"Thomas-kun?" Bunny said. "Or am I speaking to Neo AND Ranma?"

"How about all three?" Neo said, as he takes off his sunglasses.

"Huh," Bunny said, as she sets down her pistol on a coffee table, after turning on the lights. "So, it worked, after all."

"You would have known if it had worked, had you been around, Bunny," Neo replied.

"Sorry about that," Bunny replied. "I had to go underground after we blew up the Agents place."

"I remember that like it was yesterday," Neo said with a smirk. "But what are you doing here? And where is the Oracle?"

"It's a long story, Ranma," Bunny said. "We'll talk over cocoa."

"You called me by my real name."

"Because it is, silly."

"Then, can I call you by your real name."

"I thought you never ask," Bunny said with a smile.

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMSTSS 16: Tron Upgrade Edition 2.0! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Tron, OWoD and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story has been extended a bit beyond 3-parts, but not beyond six at the most (due to story mechanics; it will be complete by this weekend). It'll depend upon the word count and structure.**

**Special Note: This story is a sequel to "Tron Upgrade Edition", but ties into the movie "Tron Legacy".**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

Both Bunny and Neo discussed the metaphysical nature of the Matrix, while Bunny broadened Neo's view of it…

"So, you're saying that the Matrix is more than just some virtual simulation?" Neo asked, as he and Bunny entered Zion's "Temple", as place where the last remaining humans dwelled.

"Correct," Bunny said. Both Bunny and Neo were dressed like hippies who lived in co-ops with their hemp-made light clothing.

"Is that how you can…what did you say again?"

"'Virtual Immersion'," Bunny said.

"Is that how you were able to 'jack' into the Matrix without the need of doing so?"

"Precisely," Bunny said with a nod. "In fact, you were the first to do so, when we and Master Kenobi created 'Reality 2.0', although, back then, we called it 'The Web', since we learned how to connect a myriad of minds to create a truly virtual environment within a single point in Space and Time."

"I created the immersion process?" Neo said in disbelief.

"You did. You always had a knack in manipulating your aura for a variety of purposes, but you, my friend, figured out that one could trans-locate from one environment to another, by simply matching one's aura with the energy field of another."

"Huh?"

"You figured out how to teleport using your 'chi' and 'battle aura', Ranma."

"Ah, I see…"

"But anyway, you were able to create the means to shift from place to place, but also to entire realities, before you went and disappeared on us. It took me months to find you."

"I guess I should thank you, and all," Neo said, as he laughed a bit. "But…I still don't remember much, ever since I realized that I was that other guy: 'Ranma Saotome'."

"It'll be okay," Bunny said with a smile, as she placed her hand on Ranma's chest. "I'm sure you'll get all of your old memories back…"

Just then, a short-haired, raven haired young woman enters the Temple. She was dressed seductively, showing her bare belly and slicked, wet hair.

"Trinity," Neo said in surprise, as he and Bunny turn to face the new arrival.

"Hello, Saotome," Trinity said. "I'm…glad to see you here."

"How come Trinity can remember HER past life as 'Nabiki Tendo'?" Neo asked.

"I don't know, Neo," Bunny said. "Maybe it's because she has not been directly plugged into the Matrix as long as you have."

"An interesting theory," Trinity said, as she wraps her arm around Neo. "Now, if you excuse me, Neo and I are on a date."

"Really?" Neo said in surprise. "I mean…really?"

"Yes, this situation is rather…strange, considering our past," Trinity said. "But I learned loosen up."

"That's because…?"

"I know you, and I know that Akane would want me to take care of you, Saotome."

"I see. And here I thought it was because of my awesome presence."

"Same old Ranma," Trinity said with a smirk. "Come; we have much to discuss…"

With that, Trinity takes Neo to one of the private chambers that were connected to the Temple.

"Huh," Bunny said. "I thought Trinity was supposed to be some…Ice Queen…?"

Just then, the captain of the Nebuchadnezzar—or simply "The Neb", Neo and Trinity's ship—comes up to Bunny.

"Miss Bunny, it is good to see you again," Morpheus said, as he goes to kiss Bunny's hand. "Do you care to…dance?"

"Why, sure," Bunny said, as she jerked her hips a bit. "I think I go the moves…"

Hours later, at the fancy eatery in Mega-City called "Le Vrai" (or "The Truth"), Bunny, who went deep undercover to help locate an important "exile program" with the crew of the Neb, had fell for a trap.

"Gah!" Bunny said, as she clutched herself while in the stall of a unisex bathroom in the building. "I can't believe I fell for the Merovingian's 'date rape cake'!"

Using her meditation techniques, Bunny tapped the wall of her stall, and a graphic interface pops up. She hacked directly into the system, and began to synthesize a counter agent for the viral program, when the door to the stall opens up.

"There you are, my dear," said the Merovingian, as he closes the stall door behind him. "How are you feeling?"

Bunny looks at the Merovingian with a mixture of disgust and near-hatred. From what she had gathered on the program thus far, the Merovingian was "The One" of the second iteration of the Matrix. In fact, the Merovingian was one of Ranma's "shells". However, instead of being deleted after Ranma had reset the Matrix, the Merovingian shell developed a life of its own, and became a corrupted program known to be a dealer of information (complete with a virtual personal army). Making matters more problematic was that the Merovingian had captured someone close to Bunny…

"Angry," Bunny said with gritted teeth. "How dare you do this to me, you pig?"

"Oink, oink," the Merovingian said, as he took Bunny into his arms. "Now, let's see what effect my 'special cake' has caused-"

Just then, Bunny knees the Merovingian in the groin.

"Arrgh!"

"You may wear Ranma's face, but you're not him!" Bunny said. "Now, get out of here, before I remove something."

"I like it when my women play it rough," the Merovingian said, as he began to press his body against Bunny's, while hiking her dress up. Meanwhile, as Bunny struggled within the Merovingian's grasp, Bunny successfully uploaded a subroutine that allowed her the bathroom stall to produce a taser device attachment. Quickly, Bunny takes the taser in one hand, turns it on, and placed the exposed filaments into the side of the Merovingian.

"Arrrgh!" the Merovingian said, as he data pattern faltered a bit while being thrown out the stall. He looks at Bunny.

"You…you witch!" the Merovingian screamed.

"Cause and effect," Bunny said, as she changes the configuration of the taser device into a stun gun. "Do you need more proof of this?"

"This isn't over," the Merovingian said, as he storms out of the bathroom.

Bunny relaxed a bit. She wanted to cry, but felt that she needed to maintain her composure. She then glanced through the walls, and saw that Persephone, the wife of the Merovingian, and the others were on their way into the bathroom. She knew that Persephone was nothing more than the shell that the Merovingian had placed upon her old friend: Ami Mizuno, who, like the others, was trapped in the Matrix, a formatted sector of Reality 2.0. She hoped that her presence will help Ami remember who she really was…

"Got to maintain my edge," Bunny said, as she sniffed while wiping her eyes. "I have to free the others, so that we can all go home…

Hours later, at the Mega-City Power Grid facility…

"We have to shut down the power grid in order to allow Neo and the others to bypass the security protocols," said Niobe, captain of the Legos, as she, fellow crewmate Ghost and Bunny stood outside the facility. Niobe then turns toward Bunny.

"I suppose, you know how to access the codes?"

"Hacking codes are easy," Bunny said, as she designed a sub-routine to determine the best route to get to the central control station. "As Sparks indicated, we're dealing with a sizeable opposition, including Agents."

"So, why don't you utilize your 'magic' to get us to our goal?" Ghost said.

"One, the Machine's systems changed the rules, and, two, where's the fun in breaking them?" Bunny said, with a grin, as she completes the synch between her team and Sparks. Sparks was the Logos' operator. She then hands data pads to both Niobe and Ghost.

"You two should be fine," Bunny said. "However, if you run into trouble, activate the search mode function."

"Why would we do that?" Ghost asked, as he pockets the data pad.

"If I can hazard a guess, it'll keep the system busy in a functional loop," Niobe replied. "It'll draw the system's administrative functions away from us while attempt to get out of the loop."

"Bingo," Bunny said, as she monitored movement within the power plant with her data pad. "Ready? Move."

With that, the three-members team breaking up to enter the power plant from three different points…

Later, at the main core control center…

"Took you guys long enough," Bunny said, as continued to set up the bomb. "Thankfully, I had a spare bomb on me."

"Yeah, easy for YOU to say," Ghost complained, as he sits down to rest. "You didn't have to deal with a crack commando team at every turn."

"No, I had to deal with four upgraded Agents."

"You don't say…"

"The commando's bomb units found the bombs we placed at the primary generators," Niobe said. "We need to make sure that this bomb gets into the nuclear core, in order to shut down the system."

"I'll do it," Bunny said, as she slings her bomb pack over her shoulder. "Just set up this other bomb in the control room."

"You know you'll have to deal with all that radiation, you know," Ghost replied.

"I'm only going to be in the core long enough to set up the bomb," Bunny said, as she turns towards her partners with a smile. "Just remember to get out of here, and don't look back."

"How are you going to get out of here yourself?" Niobe asked.

"Magic, what else?"

Niobe merely rolled her eyes sarcastically, as Bunny left for the nuclear core to plant the bomb…

With the bomb planted and activated, and with the security system down, virtually speaking, Neo was able to confront the administration program that operated the Matrix…

"So, you have come to meet your destiny, once again," said the Architect, as he looked at Neo with a bemused look.

"'Once again', eh?" Ranma said with a smirk. "So, Bunny was correct."

"Of course she was correct," the Architect said with a smirk, as he changed the wall of monitors to show Neo's interaction with Bunny. He also showed images of Neo that he did not consciously realized.

"Do you know why you were chosen to create the system that is 'The Matrix'?" the Architect asked.

"No, enlighten me," Neo said.

"You and three others had discovered the true meaning of this…reality," the Architect said. "Reality 2.0 is more than just a virtual environment; it is a state of mine. You and your fellow researchers realized this, and thought to transcend the constraints of your construct, when you accidentally came here, to this world, through the first iteration of the Matrix…"

Pause.

"But you and the others realized how false that first iteration—called simply 'Paradise'—was. Thus, I started over, and created a literal hell in the second iteration—called 'Inferno'—in order to force you and your allies into submission. But I failed, until I realized the fatal flaw in your kind."

"And that is?" Neo asked.

"Your background can never accept a place that is heaven, nor accept a place that is hell, Ranma Saotome," the Architect said. "You father taught to you always struggle, as a means of perecting yourself, which is why you saw Paradise as 'false', while you thrived on adversity."

Pause.

"And that is how I came to develop the subsequent iteration of the Matrix, based upon your personality," the Architect said. "ALL of it. Still, I needed to arrange the system in such a way where you could be guided to right the correct paths that will insure just enough freedom to create the illusion of choice."

"The Oracle," Neo said.

"Creating such a sub-routine prevents the entire system from crashing, thus necessitating the need to insure that there is a person capable of insuring the survivability of humanity while subjugating it, so long as there is an illusion of choice…"

Pause.

"…Within the margin of error, of course."

"Wait, then Zion is that 'margin of error'," Neo replied. "But…if we did this dance before, why don't I remember it?"

"Each one of the iterations of the Matrix produced a different shell for you," the Architect said. "In one, there was the Nightingale, a sort of Joan of Arc figure. For another, there is the Merovingian, whom you had met. Regardless of the setting—ancient, modern or futuristic—you were set up as a messianic figure to free humanity from the system that was controlling them. I used your ego to insure that you would accept the choices I had given you. I merely switched the actors around to play the characters I had your friends play."

"But something has changed that," Neo said.

"Yes, Bunny, or whatever she is calling herself," the Architect said in disgust. "Like a virus, she has changed the parameters of the system, although the final decision is up to you."

"Meaning?"

The Architect glances over to one door to his left.

"You can fulfill the purpose that I have designed you to fulfill, by rebooting the Matrix for the seventh iteration, or you can take your chances with the Machines."

"Are you threatening me?" Neo asked.

"I do not make threats. The Machines had one the war against humanity, while my attempts to insure its survival will be impacted by your inability to choose. Although, I doubt you will choose the correct path."

"My path is my own," Neo said. "Maybe I failed those other times because I tried to go at it alone. But, I don't have to, now, do I?"

As if on cue, Bunny enters the room.

"There you are," Bunny said, as she stops in front of her old friend. "We got problems."

"I know," Neo said, as he sees something on the screen that was amiss. "Wait, is that-"

"What is Trinity doing there?" Bunny asked, as she looked at the monitors featuring a Trinity who was fighting for her life.

"That is the consequences of your actions," the Architect said. "Cause and effect."

"Who is this guy?" Bunny said.

"He's the administration program for the Matrix," Neo said, as he steps towards the door. He then turns to face the Architect again.

"Just hope that WE don't meet again," Neo said.

"We shall see, 'Chosen One'," the Architect said, as he folds his hands together. "We shall see."

"See what?" Bunny asked.

"Never mind that," Neo said. "Let's just go save a life…"

And, with that, the pair leave the sanctum of the Architect to prevent Trinity from getting killed by Special Agents.

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SMSTSS 16: Tron Upgrade Edition 2.0! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Tron, the Matrix Trilogy and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story has been extended a bit beyond 3-parts, but not beyond six at the most (due to story mechanics; it will be complete by this weekend). It'll depend upon the word count and structure.**

**Special Note: This story is a sequel to "Tron Upgrade Edition", but ties into the movie "Tron Legacy".**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

It was nighttime in Mega City, when the sound of silence was shattered…literally.

"Damn it!" Trinity (aka "Nikki Tyler", aka "Nabiki Tendo") said, as she twists her body, after breaking through the glass of the office building, to discharge her weapon at the approaching Agent, who decided to follow Trinity to insure a thorough "processing" of the criminal.

Trinity continued to discharge her weapon, even as there was a realization that she was on the verge of falling to her death…

"I hope you're worth it, Ranma-baby," Trinity said, as she grimaced.

The Agent prepares to discharge his weapon again, when something white flew into him. A moment later, Trinity found herself being carried into the arms of-

"Ranma!" Trinity yelled.

"Miss me?" Neo said with a smile.

"About time you showed up," Trinity said, as she held onto Neo close. She was still amazed by the fact that Neo was manipulating the Matrix in order to fly, although seeing how Bunny was flying around in the Matrix proved to Nabiki that it is possible to manipulate the system governing the Matrix…

Meanwhile, Bunny had managed to change to few lines of code within the offending agent to secure an ally.

"I've should have done this earlier," Bunny said with a smirk, as she recalls how she had to intercept both Agents and Exiles, in order to secure the release of the Exile known only as the Keymaker, during a car chase led by Morpheus and Trinity.

"Although, the Twins were cute," Bunnys said wistfully, as she takes the subdued Agent to a safe house for interrogation (i.e. "reverse compiling")…

During the interrogation process, Neo informs Morpheus that the so-called "Prophecy of the One" was nothing more than a ruse to give the illusion of freewill, and that he was set up to be the ONE to reset the paradigm, whereby he would select a handful of people to repopulate Zion, and thus create a new iteration of the Matrix.

"Sounds like a paradise for you," said the Operator known as "Link", as the Black man scratches his head full of dreadlocks.

"Paradise?" Neo said.

"Yeah, you get to pick all the women to impregnate as the catalyst for a new Zion."

"Yeah, like I want that," Neo said with a smirk.

"Humph," Trinity said, as she goes over the de-compiled data, thanks to a secured link between the Neb and the Logos.

"What?"

"Am I included in this?" Trinity said.

"Um, well…"

"Never mind that," Morpheus said. "Now that we have an Agent, we can better determine the operations of the Machines."

"We can only hope," Trinity said, as she glanced over towards Neo. She was still sorting her feelings concerning her relationship with "The One", especially since she knows who Neo really is…

"Ranma?" Trinity asked.

"Yes?" Neo replied.

"Do you want to talk later-?"

"Guys, we got incoming!" Link said, as he notices the proximity sensors being active.

"How many, Link?" Morpheus asked.

"I'm detecting a dozen squids."

"Everyone, man your stations," Morpheus said, as he sits in the captain's chair.

"You think Morpheus will be okay?" Neo asks.

"He will; I'm sure of it," Trinity said with a gentle smile. "He believes in you, after all…"

"Man, I don't know if I can take a nice version of Nabiki Tendo," Neo said with a smirk.

"THAT remark will cost you, Saotome," Trinity said.

"Now, we're talking…"

Machines discovered the Nebuchadnezzar, and attacked it in a coordinated effort to prevent one of its programs from being hacked. The result of the attack was the lost of the Neb, and the lost of Neo's mind, when he makes his first attempt at "Reality Hacking", when a Squid almost caught up to him and his crew.

And that's when Bunny makes a startling revelation…

"What do you mean we're in a 'nested formatted sector'?" Niobe of the Logos yelled.

"I'm saying that all this is a program within a program," Bunny said tiredly.

"Did you always know this?" Morpheus asked tiredly. He certainly wanted Neo back, but…

"No, I didn't," Bunny said tiredly, as she looks down at her friend's conscious form. "However, it was our interaction with the Exiles, and what Neo had learned from the Architect—about his place within the Matrix—that gave me the clue…"

Pause.

"And what Neo tried to do that was the topper, coupled with the hack of the Agent makes my case."

"So, we're all programs?" Ghost asked.

"No, and neither are the Exiles, for that matter. Well, after a fashion."

"Then, what IS the truth?" Trinity asked with annoyance.

"From what I have gathered thus far, the Matrix is not just an operating system; it's a virtual environment designed to test humanity's capacity to be controlled. Worse than that, it's connected to a 'cloud' network."

"Virtual internet system," Link said.

"Precisely," Usagi said. "Later, the Matrix became a prison of sorts for undesirables, like you guys."

"You're right," Trinity said with a sigh. "It explains so much about me and Ami."

"Then, where did we come from?" Moprheus asked.

"If I were to guess, you, Link, Ghost, Niobe, those from both Zion, and those trapped in Mega City, are the descendants of those originally sent into the Matrix over seven hundred cycles ago," Bunny said.

"For what purpose?" Sparks asked. Sparks was the Operator of the Niobe.

"Who knows? But regardless of the reason, a woman known as 'The Lady in White' deemed it necessary to send the original inhabitants of the Matrix here, after being digitized."

"That's the immersion process you use to move around," Trinity said.

"Correct."

"Tell me this: can the rules of this environment be manipulated like in the other one?" Morpheus asked.

"Not sure, but then again, Neo was able to instinctively do so."

"Can we find him?" Trinity asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find him quickly," Bunny said grimly. "The Machines are only hours away from attacking Zion."

"There there is only one person to ask," Morpheus said sagely.

"The Oracle," Niobe said. "Morpheus, about the prophecy-"

"It is, what it is," Morpheus said. "And who's to say that the prophecy of the one who will save Humanity won't come true after all, from a different point-of-view?"

"Huh, I never thought of it that way…"

Upon seeing the Oracle, it was learned that the Merovingian had used his previous connection with the One to contain Neo's mind. So, with the help of Seraph, Morpheus, Trinity and Bunny went to a partitioned sector of Mega City known as "Club Hell", where the Merovingian was entertaining his crew. Of course, a firefight had ensured in the process, featuring leather-clad sadomasochistic with the ability to scale walls.

Nevertheless, the four managed to get an audience with the Merovingian after all…

"So, you've come for your friend," the Merovingian said. "You had cost me the Keymaker, so, I had to get something else in return…"

Pause.

"Laws of Causality, I suppose."

"I want Neo," Trinity said, as she points her gun at the Merovingian, while everyone were pointing guns at her and each other.

Persephone looks at this. She had been able to placate the Merovingian, even as she fed data to the resistance. She wanted to help, but Bunny had told her to not interfere as of it…

"Beloved, Trinity is a woman in love," Persephone said. "She doesn't believe in causality."

"Then that will be her undoing."

"We are not going to leave here without Neo," Morpheus said firmly.

"Then you will die, prophet," Merovingian sneered.

"Merovingian, don't you even care?" Bunny asked. She had regretted being as rough as she was with the Merovingian, even though he tried to force her into a compromising position. She had to remember that the Merovingian was "The One" of a previous iteration of the Matrix, and was an aspect of Ranma made flesh.

"The Ranma I know wouldn't give into this decadence," Bunny said. "He would not have given up."

"I never 'gave up'," the Merovingian said. "My purpose was over. So, I decided to find another purpose."

"You say that there is causality in the Universe, my love," Persephone said. "And in that regard, there is a matter of choice. And you chose one direction, and became the Merovingian. Now, you can make yet another choice."

The Merovingian looks at Persephone, then at Bunny, and then at Trinity.

"Are you willing to kill me to save HIM?" the Merovingian asked.

"I'm will to do just that, Merv," Trinity said, as she cocks her pistol. "But I am more than willing to sacrifice HIM to save the others."

The Merovingian looks into Trinity's eyes, and sees both love and determination.

"I will allow the Trainman to take you to your Neo," the Merovingian said. "But, you still have to do something for me. Nothing…complicated, mind you."

"What is it?" Bunny asked.

A few minutes later, Trinity, Bunny and Persephone were performing a burlesque show that was a recreation of the Moulin Rouge, in old Paris, France, while singing "Lady Marmalade". Trinity groused inward as she performs her striptease.

"Saotome better appreciate this," Trinity said, as she pranced about the stage.

"I don't know," Bunny said, as she slinked away a bit. "This is much better than shooting targets.

"Still, I can't wait for things to be normal," Persephone said, as she bends over while shaking her hips. "And I doubt that the Jedi Council would appreciate this…sacrifice."

"Oh, I don't know, Ami," Bunny said, as she spins around with her cane and top hat. All the girls were in fancy lingerie. "I think Master Yoda would find this act of ours cute…"

After finding and recovering Neo, it was time to make a decision.

"I have to stop Smith," Neo said. "And the only way to do so is at the source."

"Well, that's fine and dandy, but stopping Smith won't solve the crisis between us and the Machines," Captain Roland said. Roland was the commander of the Mjolnir, and had been providing assistance to those hovercrafts that had suffered from a surprise EMP attack that left Zion's defense helpless. They did not know that Roland had picked up a person who was responsible for the unauthorized EMP attack, nor did anyone know that said person had been compromised by the viral program known only as "Smith", which was taking over Mega-City by turning programs and Users into a duplicate of Smith.

"The Machines doesn't have the means of combating Smith, especially without their agents," Neo said. "However, I will convince them to use me as the means to reset Mega City."

"And then what?" Niobe said.

"Then hope for the best."

"Actually, I have another idea," Bunny said, as she presents a tiny, clear bottle with a clear gel-tablet inside.

"What is that?" Morpheus asked.

"It's what could change everything," Bunny said. "If Neo takes this before he sees the Machine, we can use that to force a reset of the Matrix."

"How?" Morpheus asked.

Bunny quickly explains that she was proposing the use of a 'poison pill', one that would neutralize the Sentinels (aka "Squids") as well as authorized programs (such as the Agents and the Architect), by putting both entities into a loop.

"And that way, humanity will finally get a leg up," Bunny said.

"And the people still plugged into Mega City, and the human farms?" Niobe asked.

"In theory, every aspect the Matrix will be in a loop," Bunny said. "What that means, I'm not sure…"

Bunny gives bottle to Neo.

"But, if Neo is successful, the way home for Neo, Persephone and I will be accessible."

"What about me?" Trinity asked. "What about the rest of us?"

"I'm sure that those people who don't belong here can return home, too. I'm just not sure."

"Well, thank you for your efforts," Morpheus said with a nod. He then turns towards Neo.

"The rest, is up to you…"

Neo could only nod his head in reply, as he stares at the gel caplet within the bottle.

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SMSTSS 16: Tron Upgrade Edition 2.0! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Tron, the Matrix Trilogy and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story has been extended a bit beyond 3-parts, but not beyond six at the most (due to story mechanics; it will be complete by this weekend). It'll depend upon the word count and structure.**

**Special Note: This story is a sequel to "Tron Upgrade Edition", but ties into the movie "Tron Legacy".**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

The final battle between Man and Machine took place on two fronts, three if you count the attempt by Smith, who was using the freedom fighter Bane to attempt another kill on Neo…

"Step away from her!" Neo said, as he outstretched his right hand towards Smith/Bane, who was holding Trinity by the throat. Trinity had gone down to engine room, to prepare the Logos for the flight to the Machine City, when Smith/Bane attacked her.

"Sure, Mr. Anderson," Smith/Bane said, as he pressed the surgical blade, the same one used to kill his own crew, against Trinity's neck. "But first, I want you to move away."

Neo did as he was told.

"Good."

"Neo-!" Trinity yelled.

"Hush!" Smith/Bane said. "We don't want any problems. Right, Mr. Anderson."

"I don't," Neo said, as he began to delve deep within his own memories. He searched for something, until he discovered what he needed to implement…

"And you don't need to do that, either," Neo said, as he spoke in a voice that was both deep and dark. He was combining the Bene Gesserit's Wyrding Way with Jedi Mind Tricks.

"What?" Smith/Bane said, as he begins to feel confused. The Smith aspect of him was losing his grip.

"I said you don't need to do this," Neo said. "You're free from the system because of me. Surely, that should mean something for you."

"But…I have to have purpose."

"Yes, you can, but you don't have to do this. So, please, put the blade down."

"I…I don't understand," Smith/Bane said, as he violently shook his head. "You…you must be doing something to my head-!"

Trinity immediately slid her forearms between her neck and the blade, ignoring Smith/Bane's attempt to cut her. She smashed her head into Bane/Smith's nose, causing Bane/Smith to let Trinity go instinctively. As soon as Bane/Smith was free and clear, Neo palms the air. This creates a powerful force that slams Bane/Smith into the bulkhead of the Logos, knocking him out instantly.

"Are you okay, Nabs?" Neo said, as he goes over to Trinity's side.

"Yeah," Trinity said, as she checked to see her arms. "Not even a scratch…"

There was a moment of silence between the two...

"Nabiki, I-"

"Don't say anything," Trinity said, as she places a finger on Neo's lips. "I know."

"You do?"

"Yes. Bunny told me more about you over these past few months."

"And what did she say?"

"She said that when all this is over, you'll go back to a place that exist a long time ago, and in a galaxy far, far away," Trinity said. "Who'd have thought the place you and she come from that sounds so familiar…"

Pause.

"But, I know that for the time we had together, it was special."

"What are you saying?"

"I know that if you're successful in this endeavor of yours, everything will reset; perhaps back to what we were," Trinity said. "I don't want to lose you, but…I don't want to hurt my sister."

"Nabiki, I'm not going to let that happen," Neo said.

"But what about Akane?"

"It's going to be difficult, but…I'll face her about this with honor."

"I'll…I'll be there for you, Ranma-kun," Trinity said.

"'Ranma-kun'?" Neo said with an arched eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Why would you ask me that," Trinity asked.

"Well, I guess I'm used to you calling me by my last name, or 'Ranma-baby' or something."

"Well, I can change, can't I?"

With that, the couple kissed for a long time…

"We better tie this guy up, and get going," Neo said with a smile.

"Sure," Trinity said. "You know, I wonder how the others are doing…"

Meanwhile, the Mjolnir takes a short-cut to get ahead of the wave of Squids that were already pounding the defenses of Zion, with Niobe as pilot. Unfortunately, the Machines had already caught wind of the Mjolnir's intentions.

"What's the ETA?" Roland said to Morpheus.

"We'll be there in less than a minute," Morpheus replied.

"They better get that main docking gate down," Niobe said. "Otherwise, we'll all end up dead."

Roland picks up his receiver.

"Bunny, how's it going?" Roland asked.

"The plan is good," Bunny said, as she was constructing a module, with the help of Link and Sparks. "We might need another minute or two."

"Unfortunately, we have less than a minute. Get that broadcast module up and running."

"Affirmative," Bunny said.

"How do we know this is going to work?" Sparks asked. "I barely understand any of this…circuitry."

"Hey, man, we could use some humor to ease the tension," Link replied.

"Oh, like risk getting smashed against the docking gate is something I should worry about."

"Gentlemen, it's done," Usagi said, as she wiped her brow.

"Done what?" Sparks asked.

"Thanks to decompiling one of the Agent Programs, I've created a program that will broadcast a malware program that the Squids will pick up."

"But we still have to worry about the EMP that we have to set off," Link asked.

"That's why the circuitry is EMP proof. The moment the EMP discharges, a carrier wave will be transmitted through the Mjolnir's communications array. That is why I wanted you guys to install fiber optics instead of the standard wiring."

"Well, you got a point there…"

And then, an announcement came over the loud speaker.

"ATTENTION ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Roland yelled. "Prepare for impact-!"

"I just hope they got the damn door down," Sparks said, as he gets ready for impact. "The last thing I want to be is the equivalent of a bug on a windshield…"

Thankfully, the docking door had been blown, allowing the Mjolnir to arrive at the entrance of Zion itself. Once the EMP was deployed, thousands of Squids were neutralized. Commander Locke was not too thrilled, due to the fact that the EMP shorted out the instruments of Command Headquarters. However, that's because he was not aware of Bunny's work…

"Now, what?" Locke yelled.

"Now, this," Bunny said, as she activates her module, just as more Squids came through the broken defenses.

At first, the Squids move about the Docking Area sporadically, until it was confirmed that the Squids were now under control.

"And there you have it," Bunny said with a smile.

"How long will this last?" said Zion Councilmember Harmon.

"As long as the module is active, or until the Machines circumvent the new protocols," Bunny said. "Regardless, we should begin recovery efforts as soon as possible."

"In the mean time, it's up to Neo," Morpheus said, as he looks up towards the heavens…

Meanwhile, the Logos manages to travel to the Machine City. Unfortunately, during the trip, the craft was attacked by Sentinels that were massive in scope, besides the usual Squids, before Neo could strengthen his control capabilities. This lead to severe damage to the Logos, causing it to crash, resulting in Trinity getting impaled…

"Nabs!" Neo said, as he removed the last of the rods from Trinity's body. "Nabiki!"

"Don't….don't worry about me, Ranma-baby," Trinity said, as she places a bruised hand on Neo's face. "You have a world to save…"

"Just hang on," Neo said, as he used his "Second Sight" to examine Trinity's wounds. He then realized that the golden hue was different from the green one he could see within Mega City. Not only was he looking at the true source code of the Matrix, but the code was in a script that he realized was beyond machine language; it was a script was in a language that defined existence itself.

'That's what Usagi was talking about,' Neo said with realization. 'Virtual reality is not just something within a server, network, or a cloud; virtual reality is the shadow of actual reality, or existence itself…'

Neo strokes Trinity's cheeks gently.

"Ergo, virtual reality and actual reality are two sides of the same coin! It's all how one's sees it!"

Suddenly, and finally, Neo understood everything what Bunny was trying to teach him…

"Nabs!" Neo said. "I know how to heal you-!"

"Don't," Trinity said. "You don't have time."

"But-"

"Just…tell Akane that she's lucky to have a jerk like you…for a fiancé…"

And, with that, Trinity dies.

"Damn," Neo said, as he places his head on Trinity's still chest. He mumbled a prayer, before taking out the bottle that Usagi had given him…

_But, if Neo is successful, the way home for Neo, Persephone and I will be accessible...I'm sure that those people who don't belong here can return home, too. I'm just not sure._

Neo grips the bottle in his hand, vowing to make sure that Trinity will get a chance to go home as well…

Having made contract with the so-called Machine God, Neo proposed that he becomes the vessel to destroy Smith, once and for all. Now plugged directly into the Matrix, Neo was ready to fight, however, something was amiss, and it wasn't just because of the gloomy, rain swept environment within Mega City…

"Surprised?" said Usagi Smith, as SHE presented herself.

"Why do you look like Bunny?" Neo frowned.

"Your friend tried to change my code, by creating a counter-viral program, featuring a malware programmed named 'Chibi-Chibi'," Smith said. "Thankfully, I had managed to stabilize the situation, thanks to absorbing the Oracle, although it will take some time to get used to having a new 'shell'."

Pause.

"But I have been expecting you. In fact, all of us have."

Neo sees endless rows of Usagi Smiths.

"It ends tonight, whatever you are," Neo said, as he steels himself.

"Of course, it will. I have seen it…"

Usagi Smith then poses in a sentai format.

"And in the name of the Matrix, I shall punish you!"

Neo raises and eyebrow, even as Usagi Smith charges forward. Neo resigned to himself to such a farce, as he charges forward. Both combatants connected and exchanges blows, even as they took to the skies…

Ten minutes into the fight, Neo, a bit winded, realizes something.

'I wonder how much of Usagi's personality matrix is within Smith?' Neo wondered, as he sees Usagi Smith charge forward again. This time, he was ready…

"Hey!" Usagi Smith yelled, as she struggled in Neo's grasp.

"Usa, there's no need for this," Neo said gently.

"I'm not Bunny! I am Smith-!"

Neo gently kissed Usagi Smith in a spot on her neck that was significant to her. The program shivered at the touch of Neo's caresses, as old memories of the real Usagi came to the forefront to confuse the viral program.

"Um, Ranma?" Usagi Smith said in a confused manner. "No! Your name is Mr. Thomas Anderson-!"

"If you want to call me that, fine," Neo said. "Usa, we've been friends for thousands of years, so I care about you."

"I…I know that Bunny was intimate with you during that relationship, but I am NOT her!"

"If you say so. But consider this: here is an opportunity to experience what Usagi and I shared. Still, if you want to fight, when can continue fighting…"

Pause.

"Or we can spar in a different manner. The choice is yours."

"You are nothing more than a womanizing, misogynistic jerk who's trying to distract me," Usagi Smith said.

"So?"

"I was just…saying," Usagi Smith blushed. "Can…you show me the things you and Bunny have done?"

"Sure…"

With that, the two embraced in kisses and hugs, as they fell back to Earth in a thunderous roar. Now in a crater, the two continued to show each other their mutual affection. Earlier, Neo had to fend off a Smith that was trying to get into him; now, the reverse was true. However, unlike the burly brawl from that time, when Neo was fight a horde of Smiths, Neo was much more successful in HIS endeavors. In some way, Neo felt guilty about what he was doing, especially since Trinity had just died, but he reasoned that he was simply fighting his enemy in a different way…

"Oh, Mr. Anderson," Usagi Smith said, as everything went white, with the release of simulated hormones…

"He did it!" said the Kid, as he yelled in cheer, even as the citizens cheered as well.

"He did it," Morpheus said. "He really was the One…"

"What now?" Niobe asked.

"We say good-bye," Bunny said, as everything goes white…

Nabiki Tendo suddenly woke up, and found herself lying on her desk.

"Huh?" Nabiki said, as she checked herself. "I'm not injured…"

She then noticed the floor-length mirror, which was hung on the door of her bedroom.

Quietly, she gets up to examine herself in full.

"What's wrong with me?" Nabiki said to herself. She felt as if she has lost something…

Just then, there was a knock on the door, which startled her.

"Oh!" Nabiki yelled.

The door opens. Somehow, she was hoping that it would be Ranma who shows his face…

"Nabiki, dinner is almost ready," Kasumi said with a smile.

"Okay," Nabiki said. She remembered that she was hacking a rather interesting website before blacking out…

"Um, do you know when Ranma will be back?" Nabiki asked.

"I don't know, sister. Ranma is supposed to be on some kind of training journey for a week."

"Oh…I see."

"He doesn't owe you anything, does he?"

"Probably," Nabiki said with a smirk. "Yeah, that's it…"

Meanwhile, elsewhere…

Jedi Adept Ranma Saotome wakes up, even as a medical droid removes the leads from his temple and forehead. A familiar face appears.

"Hello," Hoshi Saotome said with a smile, as she leans on her husband. Hoshi had made a special trip from Naboo to welcome home her Jedi Knight husband.

"Hoshi?" Ranma said, with a confused look.

"We almost lost you there," said Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi with a gentle smile. "As we almost lost Ami and Usagi…"

Ranma glances over towards the direction of his old colleagues and fellow Jedi Knights. He could see that they were being attended to…

"So, I take it that the experiment was a success?" Kenobi asked.

"It was," Ranma said, as he leans back. "There is a whole new reality for the Jedi to explore, as well as a place for the Jedi to go into seclusion, free of scrutiny."

"I look forward to reading your report," Kenobi said with a smile. "Get some rest."

With that, Kenobi leaves Ranma's bedside.

"So, you actually experienced seven hundred years in seven minutes, after you were digitized?" Hoshi said.

"That was the experiment," Ranma said with a sigh. "I had thought that maybe, just maybe, virtual reality could be used to create virtual gateways into other times, places…and even other dimensions, based upon the idea that there are no limits within a virtual environment…"

Pause.

"But, that's silly, isn't?"

"Well, the stuff that you, Usagi, and Ami is quite impressive," Hoshi said. "Maybe we can find another way to get back to Earth…or Jurai at least."

"Maybe," Ranma said with a sigh. In the back of his mind, he wondered if what he experienced was real, or not…

END FLASHBACK!

Ranma sees that Sam was being squeezed in between the light stream of his opponents' light cycles.

"I'm being boxed in!" Sam yelled.

"Hang on!" Ranma yelled, as he brought up the virtual screen on his light cycle. He quickly hacked into the sub-system governing the Arena. He then hacked into his light cycle to increase its speed.

"Okay," Ranma said, as a slick canopy forms around him. He then activates the newly formed booster mood, creating a clear, light-based cone in front of his lightcyle. With a thunderous roar, Ranma's modified lightcycle went through the lightstreams. Instead of breaking apart himself, the cone pierced the twin light streams, causing a feedback in the enemy rider's light stream.

"Ahhh!" yelled one of the enemy riders, as his lightcycle, and the lightcycle of his riding partner, exploded, causing the two enemy riders to derez.

"Heh," Ranma said, as his lightcycle reconfigured back to its original configuration. "Nice…"

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SMSTSS 16: Tron Upgrade Edition 2.0! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Tron, the Matrix Trilogy and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story has been extended a bit beyond 3-parts, but not beyond six at the most (due to story mechanics; it will be complete by this weekend). It'll depend upon the word count and structure.**

**Special Note: This story is a sequel to "Tron Upgrade Edition", but ties into the movie "Tron Legacy".**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam sees his opponent, as he goes underneath the Arena's floor. With the floor see-through, Sam could mentally calculate the speed vectors of his opponent's lightcyle. Upon seeing a ramp back towards the surface, Sam sped up his lightcycle, causing it to fly over his opponent. He then increased his speed, swerved in front of his opponent, and caused his opponent to crash into Sam's light trail, resulting in him getting derezed.

"Whoa," Sam replied, as he looks back.

Meanwhile, Ranma began his trek below the Arena, and then back up on a circular cone ramp that would end with him going back to the surface. He noticed that Clu 2.0 had gotten on the same cone ramp, and was on the verge to intercept him. He also sees that Clu 2.0 was reaching for his back.

"So, Clu wants to play 'joust', eh?" Ranma said, as he prepares to remove his own data disc from his back. He also prepares another surprise…

Clu 2.0 removes his data disc from his back, and strikes. However, Ranma uses his legs to clasp his lightcycle tightly. He then uses his own data disc to block Clu 2.0's attack. However, with his other hand, Ranma unsheathes his lightsword from its baton, which was attached to the small of his back. The energy blade itself elongates, glowing a white.

"Surprise!" Ranma yelled, as he stuck his sword into Clu 2.0's bike, slice it in half.

Clu 2.0's bike began to wobble, as he attempts to gain control over his lightcycle, before it began derez. At the last minute, however, Clu 2.0's elite enforcer, Rinzler, comes up behind Ranma, and grabs Clu 2.0 before Clu 2.0's bike completely disintegrated.

"I hate that guy," Clu 2.0 said.

Rinzler says nothing, as he hands Clu 2.0 another baton, from which he could produce another lightcycle…

Meanwhile, Ranma moves off, re-sheathing his sword in the process, while placing his data disc back on his back. He then spots Sam.

"How's it going, kid?" Ranma asked, as he rode along side of Usagi's son.

"Somewhat difficult to get used to, but I think I got the hang of it," Sam said with a mild sense of annoyance. He didn't like being called 'kid', but says nothing since he needed Ranma's help in dealing with Clu 2.0 and his fellow riders…

"Good, because we need to take care of the rest of the opposition," Ranma replied.

"I see them," Sam said, as he spots what Ranma can see. "Follow my lead…"

With that, Ranma and Sam pursue their attack vector.

Meanwhile, perplexed by Ranma's actions, Clu 2.0 taps the side of his helmet, to get more information on his opponent, creating a screen on the glass itself.

"Yes, Lord Clu?" Jeeves asked.

"One of the combatants in the Arena is not one of the usual 'scrubs'," Clu 2.0 said. "Who is he?"

"He is a last minute replacement, sire," Jeeves replied, as the profile of Ranma Saotome appears on a separate screen. "We did not have time to perform a proper background."

"You should have, Jeeves," Clu 2.0 said angrily. "This person is connected to the user Usagi Tsukino."

"I did not know that, sire."

"By the way, how is the processing of Usagi Tsukino coming along?" Clu 2.0 asked.

"The process, um…"

"Don't tell me; someone snatched her from your custody."

"Sir, I can explain-"

"Don't, Jeeves. Just find her, and post an alert on this Ranma person…"

Pause.

"Don't displease me again, Jeeves."

"Of course, sir," Jeeves said, as he swallowed. He knew the implied threat behind Clu 2.0's words.

When the window screen reverts back to normal, Clu 2.0 pats Rinzler on his back. Once Rinzler had stabilize his ride, Clu 2.0 jumps off Rinzler's bike, activates a new lightcycle, by pulling apart his baton, and then proceeds to ride on his own.

"Let's end this," Clu 2.0 said with determination, as he and Rinzler move to intercept Ranma and Sam.

Meanwhile, Siren, Akane and Usagi were being chased by Clu 2.0's so-called "Black Guard".

"Hurry!" Siren yelled, as she pulls apart her baton. It quickly forms into a sleek, white roadster glowing trim.

"I still can't believe how awesome that is," Akane said. She then turns towards Usagi, who was coming up behind her.

"Come on!" Akane said.

"Sorry about that," Usagi said, as she and Akane slips into the roadster. "Thanks to Clu's modifications, my center of balance is off."

"Meaning you are a bit top-heavy," Siren offered.

"And I have smaller feet, wider hips, a tiny waist and a bigger, rounder, heart-shaped-"

"Okay, okay, we get it," Akane said with annoyance. Knowing her co-wife well, she wouldn't be surprised if Usagi, before she gets back to normal, will try to lure Ranma into partaking "marital relations"…

"Okay, strap into your seat," Siren said, as she started the engine to her vehicle. "This may feel…weird."

With that, Siren jammed the accelerator, cause the light roadster to move. In minutes, the roadster emitted a trail of blue light.

"What is with these light trails?" Akane asked.

"Beats me," Usagi replied with a shrug. "But it does look cool."

"That's beside the point, you know…"

Siren immediately banks left at a complete right angle, and goes up an on-ramp to what appeared to be a freeway system.

"Where are we going?" Akane asked. "I thought we were going back to Castor's place."

"We can't go straight back there, without risk bringing Clu's 'Black Guard' to the 'End of the Line Club'," Siren said, as she increased the speed of her vehicle.

"We might not be able to pull that off," Usagi said, as she looks at the vehicle's instrument panel, and noticed something.

"Um, this is the sensor unit, right?"

"Yes," Siren said. "We can track activity of the Black Guard."

"Including Recognizers, light cycles and light tanks?"

"Why, yes," Siren said, as she concentrated on the road. "What of it?"

"What Usagi is saying is that we're being chased," Akane said drolly, as a pair of recognizers, escorted by a squad of light cycles was giving chase. The lead recognizer began to discharge energy disruptions at Siren's light roadster.

"Huh," Siren said, as she swerved to avoid getting hit. "Had I known that the Black Guard would utilize Recognizers immediately, I would have been more prepared."

"I think I can help," Usagi said, as she touches the paneling of the light roadster. A graphic interface appears virtually, allowing her to reprogram the Siren's vehicle.

"What are you doing?" Akane asked.

"Flipping the script," Usagi said, as her finger danced across the interface. "I swear, trying to figure out script like this is harder than it looks."

"But you make it look so easy," Akane replied. "I still can't believe you two can do that 'Reality Hacking' stuff."

"I can't speak for Ranma, but it took me years to figure out that, for example, SQL wasn't the name of a rock band."

"You don't say…"

Suddenly, the back of the light roadster reforms to include a rear machine turret.

"Akane, can you-?"

Usagi realized that Akane didn't need any cues to take control of the new joystick, as the youngest Tendo sister began to press the trigger rapidly.

"Take that!" Akane yelled. "This is what you get for dragging Ranma and me to this…place!"

And, with that, Akane returned disruptor fire with abandonment.

"Your friend seems to enjoy doing that," Siren replied.

"Well we might need Akane's enthusiasm, since I'm detecting more opposition," Usagi replied. "Apparently, the Black Guard has set up a barricade a few parsecs ahead of us, and are aligning tanks to stop us…dead."

"Can you reprogram my light roadster for additional add-ons?" Siren asked.

"Unfortunately not, due to the necessary free memory space I would need to reprogram your vehicle. Besides, if I reconfigure your vehicle, Akane might lose her new 'toy'-"

"Take that!" Akane yelled. "Oh, yeah? You some of what I got, too! Pow! HAHAHAHA-!"

"I see your point," Siren said, as she uncharacteristically produces a sweat drop on the back of her head. "Is there nothing you can do, creator of the Grid?"

"That's it!" Usagi said, as she smacks her forehead. She began to furiously tap her fingers upon the virtual interface.

"Creator…?"

"Flynn was genius when he designed the Grid," Usagi said. "But he needed an architect to help set the parameters, and Clu knew what he was doing when he tried to reformat me."

"What do you mean?"

"This," Usagi said, as she pressed the "Return" key on the virtual user interface. Almost immediately, Siren began to notice changes in her Grid map.

"The landscape is changing," Siren said.

"Not changing; revealing," Usagi said proudly. "I put in sub-level overlay that was not a part of Flynn's original design of the Grid, which is why Clu wanted to reformat me. It was his way of making sure that all bases were covered, I'm sure of it…"

Soon enough, a new off-ramp had formed, connecting to the speedway to a new road that went underground.

"Make the turn here, and then floor it," Usagi said, as she continued to hack into the Grid. "After we're end, I'll close the door behind us. From there, we can go anywhere"

"Do you think the Black Guard will follow us? I want to get to Castor's without detection."

"I hope not…"

With that, Siren swerves right, gets on the off-ramp, and heads straight into a series of underground roads that surpassed the boundaries of the Tron City…

Meanwhile, Sam and Ranma got themselves into a bit of a snag, when Clu 2.0 managed to cut Sam's light cycle in half with his data disc, causing the bike to be cut in half.

"Damn!" Sam yelled, as he takes a tumble. He quickly gets up, and sees Clu 2.0 circle around to take another pass at Sam.

"Well, this is going to get interesting," Sam said, as he takes out his data disc, and prepares to strike when Clu 2.0 is close enough.

"Here goes nothing," Sam said.

Clu 2.0 raises his own data disc, and was prepared to strike down the son of Kevin Flynn…

Meanwhile, Ranma, having finished off another one of Clu 2.0's riders, when he sees what Clu 2.0 was trying to do. Flooring the engine of his own light cycle, Ranma was determined to intercept the tyrannical administrator program.

"Not on my watch, dude," Ranma said to himself, as he prepares to ram his bike into Clu 2.0's.

Suddenly, a four-wheeled vehicle leaps over the stands, and speeds to intercept Clu 2.0 with its light contrails.

"WHAT?" Sam, Ranma and Clu 2.0 said in unison, although for different reasons.

As soon as Clu 2.0 smashes into the mystery vehicle's contrails, Clue 2.0 leaps off to avoid being de-rezzed. Meanwhile, the mystery vehicle stops near Sam, where a masked female addresses a confused Sam.

"Get in," the female said.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"A friend of your father, Sam Flynn," said the female.

Ranma soon drives up.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked.

"Not sure, but she knows my Dad, apparently," Sam said.

The female turns towards Ranma and cautiously examines Ranma.

"A friend?" the female program asked.

"Apparently, this guy knows my Mom," Sam said, as he glances towards Ranma.

"Then he should come with us," the female said. "Although, I'm not sure if my vehicle is big enough for more passengers…"

"Where are you going?" Ranma asked.

"To the unformatted sectors of the Grid," the female replied. "I don't think your light cycle will be adequate to handle to trip to where the creator of the Grid is."

"Then you can take me to my father?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but we must hurry…"

Sam, Ranma and the mystery program turn to see Rinzler, Clu 2.0's enforcer on approach.

"Sam, get into the vehicle," Ranma said, as he touches the female program's vehicle. "I'll follow."

"Are you sure you can follow?" the mystery female said, as Sam gets into vehicle.

"I just hacked the parameters of you light vehicle," Ranma said. "I can make a quick conversion."

"Then, follow me," the female said, as she guns the engines of her light car, and heads to the wall of the Arena. She discharges a pair of balls that explodes the walls on impact, creating the opening she needed. Upon leaping out of the Arena, she converts her vehicle into an all-terrain model.

Ranma does the same to his light cycle, giving it a dirt-bike design.

As the two vehicles disappear into the ether, Rinzler is forced to stop his pursuit, since his own light cycle was not convertible…

"We're almost here," said the mystery female, whose name was 'Quorra', a program who served as her guardian's eyes and ears. She was going up a platform elevator with her guests Sam and Ranma…

"Are you okay, kid?" Ranma asked, as he glances towards Sam.

"A little nervous, I guess," Sam replied. "I don't know what my Mom told you about Kevin, but-"

"You don't have to explain anything," Ranma replied, as he sees a large, spacious room that was both Spartan and pristine. In the center was a man sitting in a lotus position on a pillow, showing only his back towards the new arrivals…

"Wait here," Quorra said, as she goes over to the man. She whispers something into the man's ear. The man responded by getting up, and then facing Ranma and Sam.

"Sam?" the man said in bewilderment.

Ranma squint his eyes. He had met Kevin Flynn back in the 1980s, when he and Usagi were apparently involved, but he was amazed how different Kevin looked. Gone was the boyish charm, with the clean-cut visage and a sunny disposition. Standing before him and Sam was a bearded sage.

"Dad?" Sam replied tenderly, not really sure how to deal with the moment.

Kevin then sees Ranma. His demeanor turns slightly dark.

"You," Kevin replied.

"You know this User, Flynn?" Quorra asked, not sure if she made the right decision in bringing Ranma with her.

"I do," Kevin replied, as he balled his fist. "This man is Ranma Saotome, the husband of Sam's mother."

Sam turns to look at Ranma in shock.

"Um, sorry about this," Ranma said, feeling embarrassed for not being up front in his identity. He had a feeling that it's going to be a long night ahead of him…

**Tbc. **


	10. Chapter 10

**SMSTSS 16: Tron Upgrade Edition 2.0! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Tron, the Matrix Trilogy and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story has been extended a bit beyond 3-parts, but not beyond six at the most (due to story mechanics; it will be complete by this weekend). It'll depend upon the word count and structure.**

**Special Note: This story is a sequel to "Tron Upgrade Edition", but ties into the movie "Tron Legacy".**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"When are we going to contact Ranma?" Akane asked, as she and Usagi sat at the bar of the "End of the Line Club".

"Ranma needs to know what is going on," Usagi said.

"In all…due time, my precious darlings," Castor said, as he pours the women drink. "Siren will be making the contact, of course."

"Why her?" Akane asked suspiciously.

"Look around you," Castor said.

Akane hesitantly does as she is told, and sees that the patrons were looking at Usagi or talking about her in whispers.

"Um, I see, I guess…"

"You have to understand that Usagi is the Mother of the Son of Flynn," Castor said. "She is quite the celebrity, being the co-creator of the Grid."

"It wasn't my idea to create this place, Castor," Usagi said. "I did help with the architecture and the power units needed to maintain this place without the need of a traditional power grid or system administrator."

"Oh, don't be so modest, Usagi. We know all about your past, as it pertains to this place…"

Castor reaches underneath the bar top and pulls out what appears to be a solid, thick piece of square glass. The edges were rounded, and words could be clearly seen on the smooth.

"What is that?" Akane asked.

"This would be the equivalent of your books, my dear," Castor said, as he hands the artifact to Akane.

Akane looked at the artifact with a dumb founded expression…

"All I see are zero's, one's and two's," Akane replied.

"Ah, apologies," Castor said, as he touched an opaque circle, located on the upper-left section of the glass. "I forgot that not all Users are proficient in the trinary language…"

"'Trinary'?" Akane asked.

"Trinary language is the basis for artificial intelligence," Usagi said. "Zeroes represents 'No', one's represents 'Yes', and two's represents 'Maybe'. Originally, trinary computer meant only greater processing capacity for computers, without sacrificing time or memory. However, there was an effort amongst the geniuses of smart to truly create artificial intelligence, where machines and programs can make choices. For example, two's, or 'maybe', allows the program or machine to consider matters of 'gray' and 'possibilities', especially when developing conclusions that had to be contextualize…"

Pause.

"Kevin Flynn's genius was that he discovered quad-nary machine language, when he added 'minus one' to the numbering system," Usagi replied. "With 'minus one', you have 'not yes'."

"I don't understand," Akane asked. "'Not yes'?"

"Allow me to illustrate, my dear," Caster said.

"Okay, shoot."

"You have a whole apple," Castor said, as he sets the apple on the counter top. "Pretty thing, yes?"

"Sure."

Castor then snaps his fingers, causing the apple to split in six equal pieces.

"And now, I have a whole apple."

"What are you talking about?" Akane said. "You split the apple apart-"

Then it dawned on her.

"I get it now. You're lying, or being disingenuous."

"Give the girl a prize!" Castor said.

"The quad-nary numbering system allows machines and programs alike can become moral creatures," Usagi said.

"But, you're still being programmed to function in a particular way, right?" Akane asked.

"No different from someone be groomed for a job in the world of the Users," Castor said. "But with the quad-nary numbering system, we can still have the capacity to learn and grow within the roles we are made for…"

Pause.

"As well as have the ability to make mischief. However, the quad-nary number system was not Flynn's greatest achievement."

"What is it?" Akane asked.

"Your complimentary book will tell the tale," Castor said.

Akane looks down at the glass, and could read the words: "Down the Rabbit Hole: The Alpha and Omega of Flynn".

"This is…about you and this Flynn guy?" Akane asked.

"Yes, it is," Usagi replied. "It's a book on our work on the Grid."

"Oh, I see."

"Well, if you excuse me, I have patrons to attend to," Castor said. "But, feel free to ask my fine employees if you need anything."

"Sure," Akane said, as she continued to stare at the words on the cover of the 'e-book', as Castor leaves the bar…

"Usagi, do you think Ranma will be okay?" Akane asked.

"Sure," Usagi replied. "He's a hero, after all. I just hope that he and my son Sam get along, when Ranma learns the truth about him…"

Meanwhile, in a hideout in the unformatted sectors of the Grid, the legendary Kevin Flynn is having a quiet dinner with his guests. Well, that was the intention at any rate…

"So, did you go to college, Sam?" Kevin asked, before he took a bite out of his food. He was still mulling over the news that his parents had died ten years ago, and that Usagi and his best friends Alan and Lora were holding things together at ENCOM, including the original Grid (now in its X iteration). He was surprised how well the company was doing without him, including the fact that it had created a subsidiary called "FCon" that conducts R&D in so-called "Future Tech". He was a bit disappointed that ENCOM did return to the idea of developing exclusive American military technologies and systems, even while maintaining its gaming division. He certainly didn't like the idea that the son of his old nemesis, Ed Dillinger, was involved in company operations. Still, he did appreciate the fact that his son's activities in the "Flynn Lives" movement, which includes unauthorized releases of his operating system, prevented ENCOM's board of directors from being totally corrupt. But most of all, he liked the fact that he could be with his son again…

"Yeah," Sam replied. "I went to Cal Tech."

"Oh, my alma mater," Kevin replied.

"I didn't like going, but Mom made me finish school as a condition of getting my inheritance."

"Ah," Kevin said with a brief smile. "Usagi has a way of…getting you to do things…"

"Do tell," Ranma said, as he took a bite of his food.

"Yeah," Kevin said. "So, how is Usagi, Ranma?"

Quorra eats her food in silence, as she takes quick peeks at her fellow diners. While she did not understand the ways of the Users, she could tell that there was tension between Flynn, Son of Flynn and Ranma…

"Usagi does what she always does," Ranma said with a shrug. "She keeps her own council, and doesn't tell me what's going on until she gets into trouble."

"Maybe she has a good reason?" Sam said, as he took a bite.

"That's what she tells me. Oh, that's right, she doesn't tell me anything."

"Do you have something to say about my mother?" Sam said, as he sets down his fork.

"If I have something to say about Usagi's behavior, I'll say it to her, not to her kid."

"Sam!" Kevin said, as he reaches over towards his son to prevent him from getting up. "Don't."

"But he's being disrespectful to my Mother."

"Trust your father," Ranma said. "It would be unfortunate if something were to go down or something."

"Sam, it's not worth it."

"Huh," Sam replied. "I would like to see if that's the case-"

"So, how do Users procreate?" Quorra asked innocently and desperately. She didn't want any altercations occurring between Son of Flynn and Ranma.

All eyes turned towards the program.

"I was just curious…"

"Heh," Kevin said, as he laughs at how innocent Quorra was about human production. "I'll give a file on the subject."

"Humph," Ranma said, as he shook his head. He then turns towards Sam.

"Look, Sam, I apologize for what I said about your Mother," Ranma said. "It's just that…well, I didn't know about you, and all. And, it gets frustrating at times whenever she keeps secrets from me."

"Yeah, you and me both," Sam replied. "It's just that, after Dad disappeared, and after Grandma and Grandpa died, Mom was the only family that I got. It is only now that I realized how much she really means to me."

"Yeah, your mom really has a way of being endearing, while being annoying," Ranma said with a chuckle.

"On THAT, I agree," Kevin said as he holds up his glass to salute Ranma, before take a drink.

Later, that night…

"What happened?" Usagi asked, as Castor walks up to her and a sleeping Akane. Castor had suggested to the pair that they get some rest, until new word came to the End of the Line Club, regarding Ranma's and Sam's whereabouts…

"It appears that we did not need to continue our search for Sam Flynn after all," Castor said.

"Oh?"

"It appears that the Son of Flynn had taken the initiative to find you, and ran into Siren during one of her rounds."

"So, no sign of Ranma?" said Akane, as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sure Son of Flynn has information on him," Castor said. "So, freshen up, and prepare for the arrival of the prodigal son."

And, with that, Castor leaves the room.

"Well, hopefully Sam will have some good news on Ranma," Usagi said.

"Hopefully, he's not with some floozy," Akane replied.

"I doubt it, since you are here."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Akane asked.

"I'm saying that Ranma is all business when it comes to predicaments like ours," Usagi said. "He wouldn't want to be careless where your safety is concerned."

"Ah."

Soon, Sam arrives in the room with Castor and Siren.

"Hey, Mom," Sam said, as he somewhat looks into his mother's eyes.

"Oh, Sam," Usagi said, as she goes to her son, and hugs him. "You're okay."

"Yeah, I am," Sam said. Then, he sees Usagi's companion.

"And you must be…'Akane Tendo'?"

"You know me?" Akane said.

"Yes, um, Ranma mentioned you."

"So, Ranma is alive?"

"Yes, with Kevin Flynn."

"Kevin is alive?" Usagi said in surprise. "Where is he?"

"I kind of ditched him and Ranma, and our new friend Quorra back at Dad's hideout."

"Sam, you came here alone?"

"Dad suggested that we wait until Clu2 gives up on his search for Ranma and me."

"But how did you know where to find us?" Akane asked.

"Quorra."

"Oh."

"I just…couldn't do anything else, knowing that Mom wasn't safe."

"But your mother is safe, Son of Flynn," Castor said, as he turns away while pressing on a button on his cane. "Yes, safe in my hands…"

Meanwhile…

Ranma was resting his eyes in a room in Kevin's hideout, when he hears a knock on his door.

"Come in?" Ranma said, as he sits up.

Quorra took a peek into Ranma's room.

"Flynn needs you," Quorra said urgently.

"What for?" Ranma asked.

"It's Sam Flynn, Ranma."

Ranma raises an eyebrow.

A short time later, Ranma, Quorra and Kevin arrived at the End of the Line Club, and saw the pandemonium that was the altercation between Clu2's Black Guard, and Usagi, Akane and Sam.

"What the hell?" Ranma yelled.

"Ranma, Quorra, when I give the word, get them out of there," Kevin said, as he kneels on the floor. He then places his hand on it.

"What are you going to do, Flynn?" Quorra asked.

"I'm going to make a distraction," Kevin said, as he begins to reprogram the architecture of the End of the Line Club.

"Got it," Ranma said, as he takes out a smooth, metal cylinder from "pocket space". "But, I think we'll need help on this."

With that, Ranma presses a button on the transponder.

A flash later, a female version of Ranma appeared. She was dressed exactly like Quorra, complete with sword.

"Greetings, Ranma Saotome," said the duplicate of Ranma's female form. "How may I assist you today?"

"Who is that?" Kevin asked.

"This is Ranshinko," Ranma said, as he placed his transponder back into his personal pocket space. "She runs my global 'technical support' system called 'RanStar'."

"I am fully capable to assist in your and your companions' affairs," Ranshinko said.

"Good," Ranma said. "Protect Kevin Flynn."

"Of course sir," Ranshinko said, as she moves to stand guard by Kevin.

"Great," Kevin said. "And now, the show begins…"

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SMSTSS 16: Tron Upgrade Edition 2.0! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Tron, the Matrix Trilogy and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story has been extended a bit beyond 3-parts, but not beyond six at the most (due to story mechanics; it will be complete by this weekend). It'll depend upon the word count and structure.**

**Special Note: This story is a sequel to "Tron Upgrade Edition", but ties into the movie "Tron Legacy".**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam, Usagi and Akane were fighting off Clu2's so-called "Black Guard".

"I can't believe you'd betray us like this, Castor," Usagi said, as she performs a side-kick attack that instantly de-rezz her opponent.

"He agreed to allow me to become the System Administration program in exchange for the capture of both you AND Kevin Flynn," Castor said.

"Which means, we're the bait," Sam said with realization. He only wanted to see if his mother was okay, not spring a trap to do them all harm.

"Not much gets by you, kiddo."

"What are we going to do?" Akane said, as she utilizes her 'Mallet-sama' to de-rezz her own opponent.

Before Usagi could say anything, time seemed to stand still, even as the End-of-the-Line Club darkens…

"What's going on?" Akane said.

Suddenly, Ranshinko, Quorra and Ranma jump into the fray, and took advantage of the distraction Kevin had been making.

"Ranma!" Akane said. "You're here!"

"Where else would I be?" Ranma said with a confidant smile, as Kevin reprograms the bar itself. Trap doors suddenly sprung into action, as members of the Black Guard began to fall into artificially created holes.

"Thanks, Ranma," Usagi said with a smile. She then sees her old friend and lover.

"Kevin…"

Suddenly, one of the remaining Black Guards attempts to run his light blade through Usagi.

"Bunny!" Kevin said, even as Sam moves to get his mother to safety. This had distracted Usagi just enough to begin to move out of the way, but, in the process, her left arm was cut.

"Ah!" Usagi screamed.

"Usagi!" Ranma yelled.

Instinctively, Akane slammed her hammer unto the offending Black Guard, and instantly de-rez him.

"You okay?" Sam said, as he comforts his mother.

"Son, I'll be fine," Usagi said, as she looks at her wound. It had already begun to de-rez.

Ranma then turned towards Castor, and begins to round on him…

"Ranma, no!" Usagi said.

"But-!"

"A promise was made, correct?" Usagi said. "Castor told me all about it."

"But he betrayed you, Lady Usagi," Ranshinko said.

"You don't think I wouldn't have anticipated this?" Usagi said.

"How?" Kevin asked.

"You remember Clu2's reason for his actions, right? Why he betrayed us, after we were attacked by the Abraxis virus…?"

FLASHBACK!

Twenty cycles ago: The Grid.

With the defeat of the Abraxis virus, Clu2, Tron and Lori were in a meeting to discuss the imperfection of the Grid, in light of the attack by Abraxis, with Kevin Flynn and Usagi.

"I'm telling you, these flaws will continue until we have pure order in the system," Clu2 said. "How am I supposed to do my job if you won't let me, Flynn."

"Look, man, we have all that we need to maintain a high efficiency rating," Kevin said. "Tron is the anti-viral program, while Lori is the utility program."

"We are meeting our criteria in this regard, Clu2," Lori said.

"But it is not enough," Clu2 replied in frustration. "The Grid won't be ready for release at the time Flynn and Usagi want it to be."

"Actually, I can delay the release date for the new games," Usagi replied. "In the mean time, Kevin can add more features for the Users to play with."

"See?" Tron replied. "We can make a place that's even better than before."

"But that would mean a new Administration Program to handle the upgrades," Clu2 countered. "After all, you can't improve the system AND monitor the ISOs."

"Clu, the ISOs don't need monitoring," Kevin said. "I want them to be incorporated into the system as equal partners."

"And the fact that the 'Sea of Simulation' produced them spontaneously is something that I want to study," Usagi said.

"Study on your own time, User," Clu2 said, as he gets up from the table. "If no one wants me to do my job in creating the perfect system, you might as well de-rez me."

With that, Clu2 storms out of the meeting room.

"He seems stressed," Tron said.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Kevin said. "The main thing is to get the Grid ready for release."

"I can't wait to add new features to this place," Lori said.

"In the mean time, I better go 'upstairs', then," Usagi said.

"Well, catch up with you later," Kevin said. "Oh, and can you check on Sam for me? I'm going to be late."

"Sure," Usagi replied, as she gets up from her seat. "That'll give me the excuse to get some of your mother's pie."

"Save me a piece."

"Save your own piece," Usagi said, as she sticks out her tongue while walking away.

And that would be the last time Usagi would see Kevin, Tron and Lori for the next twenty years, after Kevin de-couples the Grid from the server at "Flynn's Arcade", and creates a virtual realm out of the Grid…

END FLASHBACK!

"I search for a long time for your father, Sam," Usagi said, as Kevin healed her arm using a 'patch', even as everyone sat on the main transport, bound for the exit.

"But why didn't you tell me about the Grid, Mom?" Sam asked.

"Because, son, I thought your father had died, when I discovered that the server at the arcade was flushed."

"I did that in order to prevent Clu2 and his army from gaining access to the 'real world'," Kevin said, as he finishes patching up Usagi's arm.

"He wouldn't have the means to do so, right?" Ranma asked. "I mean, the power consumption alone to pull that off would be tremendous."

"Not necessarily," Kevin said, as he sat back. "The night of Clu2 coup, I created a means of drawing power directly from a power grid, by eliminating the space requirements."

"In other words, Clu2 and his people could come to our world as a 'zip file'?" Akane asked.

Everyone turned to look Akane with a quizzical look.

"What? I can understand this stuff, you know."

"What should we do next?" Quorra asked.

"If all goes well, our plan to stop Clu2 once and for all will work," Kevin said, as he turns to look at Ranma. He was still ambivalent about the one man who prevented him from having a life with Usagi.

"That is, if Clu2 takes the bait," Ranma said.

Meanwhile, back at the End-of-the-Line Club…

"So, you are the system administrator for 'RanStar'," Clu2 said, as he strokes Ranshinko's face.

"See?" Castor said happily. "I am useful, after all…"

Then, Jem presents to Clu2 a pair of identity discs.

"And we have the identity discs of both Kevin Flynn and Usagi Tsukino," Castor said. "Not only do you have the keys to leave this place, but you will have access to every aspect of the Virtual Web…through HER."

"Excellent," Clu2 said, as he directs the removal of Ranshinko's identity disc. "You have done well, Castor. And you will get what you deserve."

"You mean, I will become the new system administrator?"

"No," Clu2 said, as he has his men to plant a bomb on a nearby wall.

"What?" Castor said. "But…we had a deal."

"I changed it," Clu2 said, as he leaves the bar with his men and his prisoner. "End of line…"

As soon as the bomb went off, a character sprite leaps from behind the bar.

"Hold on!" said Usagi's Byte, as it circled around Castor and Jem, creating a barrier. This barrier then springs to life, and takes off into the air, escaping the explosion.

"We're alive," Jem said, as she and Castor said, as the pair look down at the destruction. They then sees Clu2's barge leave the area.

"I wonder where Clu2 is going," Jem asked.

"Hopefully, he'll be placed in the trap laid by our friends from above," Castor said.

Over the course of a period of time, Kevin and company find themselves on a transport depot that was filled with captured programs.

"What is happening here?" Quorra said, as she scans the facility.

"These programs look like zombies," Akane said.

"No," Ranma said, as he exams the expressions closely. "These guys are on a continuous loop."

"But for what reason?" Sam asked.

"We know that Clu2 have our keys," Usagi said. "And he has Ranshinko."

"Which means that he is about to make his move to go 'upstairs'," Kevin said.

"And that means, the next phase of 'the plan' has been activated," Kevin said.

Just then, Rinzler, who had been secretly following Kevin's group, lands in front of his prey.

"Rinzler!" Sam said, as Rinzler takes his stance, even as he wields his pair of data discs.

Ranma takes a stance, as he brings out his own data disc.

"Ranma, we don't have time for this," Usagi said.

"I've been itching to deal with this guy, ever since the Arena," Ranma said, as he took a stance. You guys move on ahead and secure a ship or something; I'll catch up."

Everyone moved to the next section of the depot, save for Quorra.

"Quorra?" Kevin said.

"I'll catch up," Quorra said.

"I'll stay with you," Sam said.

"No, stay with your parents and Akane," Quorra said.

Sam just looked at Quorra in fear.

"It will be okay, Sam Flynn," Quorra said with a smile. "Your first responsibility is to your father; while mine is to take myself out of the equation."

Sam nods his head, remembering what his father had told him, as to the reason why he hid for many years, as he runs after his parents and Akane…

Meanwhile, Ranma was battling Rinzler, as they trade blows.

"I only need one identity disc, Rinzler," Ranma said, as he threw his disc.

Rinzler smacks the disc out of the way, and charges forward.

Ranma smirks, as he leaps forward. He avoids getting swiped by Rinzler long enough to deliver a solid punch into his helmet, cracking it in the process, and stunning Rinzler in the process. As he lands onto his feet, Ranma caught his data disc, and was prepared to renew his assault when-

"Stop!" Quorra said, as she got between the pair of fighters.

"Quorra?"

"Please, don't kill my father."

"Rinzler is your father?" Ranma asked.

"No, Tron is…"

Quorra quickly tells Ranma the story of Tron and Lori, how, after learning the miracle of the Sea of Simulation, fashioned a child from their own essence. In fact, Quorra was the first program to be born of a union between two programs. However, because she was seen as an ISO, a program that was not created by a User, she, too, was marked for death by Clu2.

"My mother died defending me, after Clu2 destroyed my father," Quorra said with sadness. "That's when Kevin Flynn took me in, and hid me."

"That would make Kevin…your godfather," Ranma said.

"I suppose so," Quorra said. "Just go; I'll make sure that I get up and close to hatch our scheme."

Ranma nods his head, and takes off, even as the Black Guard appears…

Since then, the Users learned much of Clu2's operations long enough to shut it down. Ranshinko sacrificed her existence by hacking into Clu2's protocols, nearly crippling everything in the process, even after Quorra and Same escapes with the data discs belonging to Ranshinko, Kevin and Usagi.

"No!" Clu2 yelled in frustration.

"Yes," Ranshinko said, knowing that her existence will live on elsewhere, thanks to making sure that her data disc will be safe in her User's hands. At the moment, she was repurposing Jarvis, the chief servant of Clu2, even as her very presence was neutralizing Clu2's operations on his aircraft carrier.

"End of the Line-"

Ranshinko broke up into many cubes, as she was de-rezzed.

"Oh, thank, sire," Jarvis said, as he caught himself. "I knew you would save me-"

Clu2 swipes Jarvis with his own data disc, causing his right-hand man to de-rezz.

"Rinzler, we have a problem to squash," Clu2 said, as he and his henchmen leaped out of the crashing carrier, and produced "light flyers" in their wake…

A dog fight ensued. However, at the last minute, Rinzler remembered the mercy shown to him by Quorra, and it was that act of mercy that Rinzler was rebooted back into his Tron personality, however briefly before being shot down by Clu2. And then, there was the final confrontation…

"Clu2," Kevin said, as he confronted his creation.

"Kevin Flynn," Clu2 said, as he walked forward.

Standing around the beam of light was the Users and Quorra.

"Kevin?" Usagi said.

"Dad?" Sam said.

"What's going on?" Akane asked.

"The real reason Clu2 staged his coup against me," Kevin said. "He, liked I, was in love with your mother, Sam."

"What?" Ranma yelled.

"Oh, my," Quorra said.

"Then…why did you try to change me earlier, Clu2?" Usagi asked.

"I wanted to perfect you, so that you can be the perfect mate," Clu2 said. "So that when I conquered the world above, you will have your Crystal Tokyo, with me by your side always."

"You… put me into the Arena!"

"That was….unintentional," Clu2 said.

"But Clu2 knew that I wouldn't let him do that, which gave him the reason to go against me," Kevin said. "After his coup, he waited for Usagi to return."

"Except that he had sabotage the gates to the Grid," Sam said. "You didn't want Mom to fall into a trap."

"Kevin, you could have trust me to do the right thing," Usagi said.

"I…I loved you too much to take such a risk," Kevin said. "And that is why I must do this…."

Kevin glowed, as a vortex formed around him.

"What's going on?" Akane said, as she held onto Ranma.

"He's merging himself with Clu2," Ranma said. "But that's suicidal!"

"Kevin, don't do this!" Usagi said. "You don't know what merging a User with a program will do to you!"

"Turing did it once, and created the Virtual Web; Reality 2.0," Kevin said. "And others have done it, as well."

"What's he talking about?" Sam asked, as he clutched Quorra.

"It is not uncommon for Users and Basics to merge into a subliminal being, which is both and neither," Quorra replied. "Your father will become…something else, or die in the attempt."

"What?"

Usagi nods her head in understanding. It was how the entity program known as 'Demonseed Elite' was created, when a computer programmer from the phone company AT&T had accidentally merged with his own program, due to an electrical short that cost him his life, and turned him into some otherworldly being…

"Sam, I'm proud to know that you've grown into a fine young man," Kevin said, as Clu2 merged with his creator. "Good-bye…Sam, and take care of your mother for me…"

As everything began to crackle around Kevin/Clu2, Ranma yells out a cry.

"Everyone, get out here!" Ranma yelled.

"Good-bye, Kevin," Usagi said tearfully, even as Ranma grabs her and Akane, with Sam and Quorra in tow.

And then, everything went white…

A few days later, in the real world, a secret meeting was taking place at a nondescript building.

"Well, Alan?" Usagi said, as Alan Bradley sat at his desk at the central hub of the "FLYNN LIVES" movement, helmed by former ENCOM software developer Roy Kleinberg. Roy was sitting nearby as well.

"This is…some story," Alan said, as he sets down his personal access data device (PADD). "And you can verify this?"

"You have the encrypted files in you 'box', thanks to our friends within the Virtual Adepts," Usagi said, as she fixed herself a cup of coffee. "And to think that we, members of the Technocratic Union, were the ones who created the FLYNN LIVES movement."

"Well, not all of us 'Technocrats' believe in sacrificing friendship for the sake of creating Utopia," Alan said. "Now that we know the truth about Kevin's disappearance, we can make sure we can revamp the other Clu programs within ENCOM's library won't be as faulty as Clu2."

"As long as none of them are in love with me, we might have a chance," Usagi said, as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, what about the FLYNN LIVES movement now?" Roy asked. "Your boy Sam certainly helped keep the movement alive for quite some time. And now that we know what happened to Kevin…"

"Alan, thoughts?" Usagi said.

"I think we should table the movement for now," Alan said. "I've already instituted some changes at ENCOM, thanks to Sam deciding to take over the company."

"And Ed Dillinger's kid?" Roy asked.

"Keep him," Usagi said. "Sam is going to need a rivalry within the company, if he is to take it to the next level. And if Sam and Eddie can be friends in the process, all the more better."

"And his father?"

"No doubt will be planning on taking advantage of the changing of the guard, so to speak," Alan said. "But, at least Quorra will be there to keep watch over things for us."

"Us?" Roy said.

"If you want, you can return to ENCOM."

"Really?" Roy said, as he glances over at Usagi, who nods her head. "Neat. I just wish Kevin was here."

"Oh, I'm sure that, wherever he is, he will be happy," Usagi said enigmatically.

Somewhere in Reality 2.0, Kevin Flynn, now simply Flynn, creates a special program from the Sea of Simulation…

"Flynn?" said Bunny, who was the program that Usagi had made to assist Clu2, but had been destroyed by the Abraxis virus. And, who looked exactly like Usagi...

"I am here, babe," Flynn said, as he helped her up to her feet.

"What are we going to do now, Flynn?" said Tron, who comforted Lori, who had been recreated as well by Flynn.

"Dude, we have a brand new world to create," Flynn said proudly. "A whole new world indeed…"

**Fin. **


End file.
